Universal Knights Across the multiverses
by Gracekim20
Summary: When word gets around that different Alternative universes are being targeted by The Lord Commander's adversary, the knights have to get help from The Legion of Murdering a Power Thirsty Pint Sized Imp into a Million Buttholes. Will they succeed? Read to find out...(this is the sequel to 'Universal Knights' set 2 weeks after Aku died) (This is stage 3)
1. Chapter 1

Universal Knights: Across the multiverses

 **- The sequel to Universal Knights (Technically). This is a couple of weeks after the ending to 'Universal Knights'- **

**Note:In the Final Space Continuity, this is set after episode 5 but before episode 6.**

In Maleficent's old castle outside of time, PIXAR was contacting President Morty of the old citadel of ricks for a meeting with 'Dark Zero'.

'Dark Zero' on the other hand was keeping tabs on Toffee's progress to claim the Star Saber with Optimus prime's 'co-operation'.

As he was made sure the Saber was taken swiftly, Proxima came into his study.

"Sir, your 12 0' clock is here: Turbo KO, Shadowy Figure and Supernova. Baron Dreadbane is now in hiding unfortunately." Proxima announced.

"Thank you, Proxima" 'Dark Zero' replied.

Once Proxima left, Turbo KO (who stayed looking 11), Shadowy Figure and Supernova came in the room.

"Welcome to my humble home outside of time itself. I invited you all here because I see the potential in all of you to help me with my goals. As you all know, I have been running for presidency this past year for the elections and my helpers Proxima and PIXAR are ensuring I win. I need your help to not only slow down the Universal Knights' recruitment system and progression but to find a suitable replacement for Maximus I.Q, former nemesis of 17 year old Atomic Betty. The Universal knights haven't been able to unmask yet or defeat me with a united force as of present and I am well aware that Kaito has their successors the Junior Disney Knights captured. However, I recently gained a partner in crime called Lord Commander who want to reach Final Space to rejuvenate his body and stop himself from dying. Once we have President Morty and Ujianga in our ranks, we can start stage three: Target the alternative universe in the other multiverses" 'Dark Zero' explained.

"It's a good plan, 'Dark Zero' but what about the crew we're a part of?" Shadowy Figure reminded him.

"Oh, You mean with Bliss and Tempest's ship. They're on my list of allies to get as well. In fact, Nova still has connections to Valarina, so we can try her for some updates soon" 'Dark Zero' stated.

"I heard the name 'Valarina', I hope she's still doing her job correctly" A voice said, coldly.

Out came a small, grey coloured creature with yellow eyes wearing a grey robe with a green and purple square on the right side of his collar.

This was Valarina's boss, the Lord Commander himself.

"Before you all say anything, don't throw insults about his height. He's very defensive about it" 'Dark Zero' warned.

"Lord Commander, what is it that you can do but we can't?" Supernova questioned.

Lord Commander's eyes began to glow yellow as he forced his power on Shadowy Figure to investigate his mind and saw a map of the P.O.I.N.T. HQ along with KO's mother.

"He can do mind tricks too" TKO stated, pointing at 'Dark Zero'.

"Shadowy Figure, hit TKO" Lord Commander ordered.

Shadowy Figure, who's eyes were now glowing white, rushed to attack TKO who countered with his purple energy blasts.

"Whoa! You're good!" TKO marvelled.

"Shadowy Figure, at ease!" Lord Commander barked.

Shadowy Figure stopped attacking TKO and went back to a neutral position.

"I can do a lot more than just control people, but I'll save that for another time…." Lord Commander began before groaning in pain.

Just then, a blue-haired 14 year old girl came bursting into the room at a fast speed.

"I demand to be a part of this group! I finished my training and I even beat up the powerpuff girls. So, can I join, PLEEEEASE?!" She begged.

"Alright, alright! You can join, Bliss" 'Dark Zero' exasperated.

Bliss cheered in response.

"Does anyone know when President Morty will arrive with advice for this campaign?" 'Dark Zero' asked while sighing.  
"He'll be with you at 4 pm, 'Dark Zero'" PIXAR reported through the intercom.

"Alright then, while we wait, Does anyone have any suggestions on how to distract the Universal knights from my campaign and upcoming election debate?" 'Dark Zero' inquired.

"Well first of all, do you have a list of Alternative universes on you?" Lord Commander questioned.

In response, 'Dark Zero' rushed to his monitors and put up a page with a long list of universes to visit.

Looking at the list with images of each universe, Lord Commander's eyes lit up at a particular image.

"This cat with Avocato, is he affiliated with the infinity guard?" Lord Commander questioned.

"Yes, do you have an idea?" 'Dark Zero's interest peaked.

"I feel like if I use this guy to an advantage to get the other villains to us and unite all alternative 'The Garys' in the multiverse as a distraction" Lord Commander revealed, deviously.

"It's brilliant" 'Dark Zero' remarked while looking back at the image of Avocato, his son and a humanoid black and white cat: Patch Cato.

As they prepared to plan out their AU distraction, Supernova was sent out with Bliss, TKO, Varian, Cowboy 'Daddy' Darrel, Hessonite and Predaking to not only send flyers to find Maximus' replacement across the different worlds but also make posters for the debates coming up in July along with different speeches.

Outside, an announcement was made just as President Morty arrived to 'Dark Zero's hideout.

"People of the world, I have news that the next candidates for president of the US is 'Dark Zero', Budders and two other people. On the 29th may, we will be holding the annual presidential debates, all candidates need to prepare their campaign trips around the world (and the states) with their prepared speeches to convince people to vote before the debate and elections themselves take place. Good luck!" the TV reporter stated.

"Do you need me as campaign manager?" President Morty offered.

"Yes, but I'll brief you on the rest of the plan. Lord Commander, take your ship to visit that cat. We will need a lot of distractions for the heroes to pull off these elections" 'Dark Zero' stated.

XXXXX

As flyers were sent out across the multiverse, the original Meteora received on as well.

She had slitted pupils with light yellow sclerae eyes, sharp teeth, pointy ears, a slightly burlier physique, short black horns, reddish forearms and legs with dark red tiger stripes, and a thin red tail. Her thick white curly hair was longer, now reaching to her waist with parts of it being a light shade of purple that blends to white at the end of her hair wearing purple Victorian era-style dress with black sleeves that was now shredded at the grey parts of said dress.

She was Meteora #1 from Mewni's original timeline, her other self (Meteora #2) was safe with Eclipsa and her monster husband.

That version of her had a pale pink tinge to her skin, magenta eyes with slitted pupils, a small patch of curly lavender hair, clawed fingers and toes, and purple-tipped ears with a purple tail.

When Meteora #1 saw the flyer about a replacement for Maximus, she realised this could be her comeback…..

At the same time…

At the order of the Twelve temple, somewhere in Terror-con Prime, 'Siri', the same universal council member who had visited before went to the hall room to speak to one of the helpers.

Helper Hula was in bandages due to her eyes being exploded.

"How is the multiverse doing since my last visit?" 'Siri' asked.

"Not very good. The Lord Commander is getting help from 'Dark Zero', Gunmar, Derek and Darrell (along with a few others) to target different multiverses (mainly Final Space-related) for their own gain" Helper Hula warned.

"Am I allowed to tell the others about this now?" Siri asked.

Out came the mysterious person from before wearing a cape and brown futuristic bounty hunter outfit.

"You can tell them everything. Now is the right time, 'Siri'" The figure stated.

"Who are you?" Siri asked, in a mystified voice.

"I am Nightfall, think of me as a friend" Nightfall replied.

"Alright, Nightfall. It's time to tell them everything" 'Siri' stated.

They used one their gadgets to teleport to the mysterious tower where the Universal Knights were recovering with the council of allies and Yen Sid.

"I have news but I need to start at the beginning. A few years ago, Helper Hula gave me a vision of the next threat that would come after 'Dark Zero'" 'Siri' began.

"They're known as titans and they once ruled different dimensions to cause chaos. They live in a dimension called 'Final Space'" Nightfall added.

"I don't know when they will come but I was warned for a reason. Also a being known as the Lord Commander is working with 'Dark Zero' and a few others…" 'Siri' continued as they filled the others in on what they had been recently told as well.

"In conclusion, we need to contact the Galaxy One for help on this new mission" 'Siri' finished.

"I'll contact them now. But just a warning: The Lord Commander is ruthless so be on your guard no matter what" Nightfall stated.

-A few hours later-

The Lord Commander arrived in his huge black spaceship in a different version of Terror con Prime.

He found a agent of his counterpart there to track down that version of Avocato's family.

He was directed to another planet filled with different feline aliens.

Among them was Patch Cato, Main Patch's Final Space counterpart.

"Hello, Patch. Would you like to have a new job?" Lord Commander asked.

 _-To be continued-_

 **See you next time. The full timeline will be up once 'Universal Knights', the side missions and kingdom keepers crossover is up.**

 **See you soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The journey and confusing twists!

 **There are small potential spoilers of the 'Legend of the Three Caballeros' series in this chapter and episode 5 of Final Space. Optimus Prime and the star saber are from 'Transformers Prime' and belong to the creators. I'm only borrowing them for the sake of the story. Enjoy.**

 **Lifex belongs to Chris Cars from the Final Space discord and amino.**

 **Strraberry's OC has a cameo in this. They're from the Final Space Discord.**

It took a short while for the Galaxy one to arrive at the Mysterious Tower.

"Knights, given as this is your second major mission together….Be on your guard. I sense that a threat almost as big as the titans is approaching" Yen Sid warned.

"You'll need to pick a small amount to board as you will meet alternative version of yourself in some universes or not at all" Nightfall suggested.

"Ok, Sky, Kenny, Penn Zero's team and I will come along for this mission" Grace stated.

"Oh, and Knights, be ready for many challenges. I will see you again soon" Nightfall reassured them before she left to avoid being seen by the Galaxy One crew too early.

"Good luck" Yen Sid said as they went outside to board the ship.

"Hello universal knights, this is Gary, Quinn, Avocato, Mooncake and KVN. I am HUE" HUE stated.

Mooncake was a green, round alien with two antennas wit two green stubs as 'arms' who spoke in phrases not in English.

Avocato was an dark teal and white furred anthropomorphic feline known as a Ventrexian with yellow eyes with small black pupils, as opposed to vertical-slit pupils, a pink nose, white facial markings and a tail wearing grey boots, greenish leggings, a tan vest, shoulder and knee pads, a brown sash of sorts, and arm bracers.

The inside of the ship had black burnt marks due to KVN having had a 'whale of a time' 24 hours ago in Final Space time while on the planet Renu, the florescent world that the Infinity Guard had been using.

"So which universe do we spy on first?" Gary asked.

I put out my right hand to stop him from touching any buttons.

Looking around at everyone, I realised we need something before leaving.

"Alright guys, gather around. Since we will be meeting alternative versions of ourselves, we will need a way to remember who's who" I pointed out.

"Oh! I know!" KVN cried.

He floated away in a hurry and came back within a mil-second bursting through the bridge door with paper and paint.

"I see. Thank you, KVN." I smiled.

"See Gary, I'm helping!" KVN said, in a annoyingly cheerful voice.

"Shut up, KVN!" Gary growled.

"So, with these sheets of paper we can make signs so everyone knows we're the original. Got it?" I suggested.

Everyone nodded.

After 20 minutes, everyone had signs on their outfits with a yellow '1' on it but Gary's crew had 'Earth 25-FS' on their outfits including KVN.

"I am detecting activity in Earth 27-FS" HUE stated.

"Punch it, HUE!" Gary ordered.

So, HUE activated the lightfold engine to start our journey.

Meanwhile, outside of time in the forbidden castle….

"I need some of you to help Patch Cato and Lord Commander distract the knights with the alternative Garys by rounding them up to Earth 29-FS" 'Dark Zero' ordered.

So, Tempest, Fink, Vlurgen, Infinite and Nova headed up to help recruit more Garys.

A split second later, 'Dark Zero' was about to fill President Morty on his big Plan when 'Agent Z' returned.

"I am the messenger of the Shiv Katall. My boss and I want to join your alliance to help you defeat the knights" Agent Z stated.

"And what do you have to offer?" President Morty asked.

"Skills and extra resources for your assistance as we would like to assault our enemies" Agent Z offered.

"Alright, you can join us. So, President Morty, I need your help with the campaign tour and speeches to persuade everyone I'm the right person to be president" 'Dark Zero' stated.

President Morty stared hard in his eyes.

"There's something else." He noted.

"I can't say it right as we need to get to work on writing the speeches, but I'll fill you in later" 'Dark Zero' promised.

"I'll let my boss know that you accepted the order. I'll be back in 3 days" Agent Z remarked before leaving.

-At the same time-

Patch Cato, after his encounter with Earth 25-FS Lord Commander, went home to reflect.

"Hey, little brother. How was work today?" Earth 37-FS Avocato asked.

"It was fine" Patch Cato replied.

"Well, buddy. It's your turn to watch Little Cato tomorrow and don't forget about his fighting session" His 'twin' brother reminded him.

"Thank Avocato" Patch Cato replied.

He then sighed.

"Remember Lifex, Cato?" He asked in a voice that was passionate.

"Yeah, he was a cool kid. Remember when we used to talk about work and he said he was going on an assignment to Terrorcon Prime and never came back?" Avocato reminisced.

"Yeah… Can you give me some time alone please, brother?" Patch Cato asked.

Avocato nodded in response and then promptly left.

 _Avocato does so much to support us all and I want to return the favour by joining the Infinity Guard one day…._ Patch Cato thought.

-Flashback-

 _"Hello, Patch. Would you like to have a new job?" Lord Commander asked._

 _"Who are you?" Patch Cato had asked._

 _"I am the Lord Commander from Earth 25-FS. I have a proposition: Join me and I can help you support your family along with a status higher than your brother if you help with something. I can arrange your training and you can be my next second-in-command in the future (eventually)." Lord Commander replied._

 _"This is a bit fast. Can I have some time to think about the offer?" Patch Cato asked._

 _"Alright, you have 24 hours. Good luck" Lord Commander replied as Patch Cato left to return home._

 _-End of Flashback-_

Avocato left a note for Patch about Lifex on the table before going to bed.

The next day, Patch Cato took Little Cato to his training class and ended off to see the Lord Commander.

He didn't realise that someone was following him in the shadows.

"Sir, I've given it some thought, and I'd like to take your offer" Patch Cato stated.

"Good choice. Now come, we have a lot of training and preparation to do" Earth 25-FS Lord Commander replied as he led the young Ventrexian onto his ship.

Earth 37-FS Avocato, after witnessing what had happened trying to go after them but LC used his ability to kill him and leave Little Cato alone in the care of LC's counterpart.

After witnessing such a death, The Lord Commander's ship flew off to Earth 26-FS as Patch Cato's training was sped up, so he could help the Lord Commander with his first mission to be undercover in Earth 26-FS and observe the Galaxy One's travel pattern as Tempest, Fink, Vlurgen, Infinite and Nova had managed to gather enough 'Garys' to draw the attention of the Galaxy one crew and the universal knights.

In Earth 27-FS, The 'almighty' KVN replaced the Lord Commander. In this world, Vlurgen, who looked like Rippen only with purple eyelids, purple lips and dark green spikey hair wearing black boots, black gloves and a green outfit with a silver skull collar, had managed to convince commander KVN and his second in command GARY to join the newly-constructed 'Garys' group.

When the Galaxy one landed in the Earth 27-FS version of Terror Con, Penn and his team stayed on the ship to make sure KVN didn't destroy the ship with flamethrowers again

On our way through the city, we saw people dressed like KVN armed with guns as people selling food or weapons were at tables. There were ships flying past above us with KVN on with the words 'KVN needs you' beside him.

Even the neon lights were mostly yellow like KVN but when civilian aliens saw his picture, they closed their windows in fear.

There a foghorn noise from a billboard.

"Attention everyone, today is flamethrower Friday. If you wish to participate please step outside. If you pass on the activity, stay inside" a voice similar to Norm from Phineas and Ferb announced.

A whistle was blown as some civilians grabbed flamethrowers and went crazy around the city, burning some of the houses with people inside on a whim.

Sky, Kenny and I followed the Earth 25-FS crew inside to find it was primarily yellow in colour and 'cheerful' or at least a cheerful façade was seen on the residents.

We went to the main 'throne' room to see that version of the Lord Commander only to find KVN wearing his robes beside Gary wearing Avocato's clothes!

"Greetings travellers, I am commander KVN and this is my second in command Gary" Earth 27-FS KVN said in an uneasy cheerful voice.

"Seriously ANOTHER KVN?!" Earth 25-FS Gary cried.

"Lower rank Gary, don't insult Commander KVN. He changed this place into a utopia for everyone" Lieutenant Gary stated.

"Lower-rank?! I'm Captain Earth 25-FS Gary Goodspeed, chum!" Earth 25-FS Gary stated.

Lieutenant Gary examined him closely.

"Defiently a wild one. Men, take him to Earth 29-FS" he ordered.

Little Cato, Avocato and Quinn in the black uniform came and took Earth 25-FS Gary away.

"Why are you taking him?!" I cried.

"To complete the new council of course" Lieutenant Gary replied.

"If you wish to rescue your friend, then try to stop the other garys from reaching Earth 29-FS. Good luck!" Commander KVN said in a sing-song voice as we were escorted out of KVNfied Terror Con Prime and to the ship very quickly.

"How did it go?" Penn asked.

"Not so well. We…lost Gary" Avocato admitted.

"You WHAT?!" Sashi cried.

"Um he was sent to Earth 29-FS to join a newly forming council of Garys or something" I added.

"Earth 29-FS? Shall I plot a course?" HUE asked.

"Not yet, HUE. We have to stop the other garys from joining and try to locate your Lord commander, right?" I stated.

"Right" KVN agreed.

"I am detecting activity in Earth 26-FS" HUE reported.

"Then let's head there next" Quinn ordered.

The Galaxy One sped away and headed to Earth 26-FS.

Meanwhile…

All the candidates (except one) were getting their speeches ready for the upcoming debate during the presidential campaign.

During said time, The Dark Disney Knights were on a long-winded mission to make worlds like 'Emara: Emirate's hero', 'Legend of the three Caballeros/Ducktales', 'Summer camp Island', 'Campcamp', 'Gravity Rush', Metroville etc disappear leaving most of its inhabitants stranded in Traverse town or Radiant Garden.

This was because some of these worlds were connected to specific characters or items.

Meteora #1 followed the directions on the flyer to the castle 'Dark Zero' was using outside of time where a small line was for the job of Maximus' replacement.

Mardoc and his allies were in the line as well because before his death, Superior Stone told them to go to the castle to meet the Lord Commander.

Toffee, in his dark magic form, returned with a captured Optimus Prime (from Transformers Prime) and the Star Saber, a cybotronian sword that glows white-blue energy.

"Ah! Thank you, Toffee" 'Dark Zero' stated.

Toffee nodded before leaving.

"Optimus Prime, I am 'Dark Zero'. I need you to wield the Saber for me, it can help me with my guaranteed win" 'Dark Zero' explained.

"I'll never help you" Optimus said, coldly.

"But you have no choice. Your world, team and human companions are all gone since we have the saber now. So, are you going to help?" 'Dark Zero' threatened.

Optimus Prime, feeling useless, sighed.

"Fine" He replied.

'Dark Zero' smiled.

-Back to the Galaxy 1-

"What do you think the Lord Commander wants with those garys forming a council?" Quinn asked.

"I'm not really sure but it can't be good" I replied.

"So, are we gonna rescue Gary now?" KVN asked, in an annoying tone.

"Soon, we need to check Earth 26-FS first" Avocato pointed out.

"We'll be in Earth 26-FS in 45 minutes" HUE announced.

Avocato's ears drooped as he sighed.

"Don't worry, Avocato. We'll get Gary back" Quinn reassured him.

"I'm not too worried about Gary, he's a survivor. It's Little Cato, he's still out there in the Lord Commander's grasp" Avocato said, sadly.

"Hey, look at me. Don't give up hope, even if HUE can't locate your son, we might get a message eventually" Quinn said, calmly.

As we arrived on Earth 26-FS, I got an unexpected call from Danyal.

On pure instinct, I put her on loud speaker.

"Grace, do you know anything about this 'dark energy' we keep hearing about from Green Lantern and other characters?" She asked.

"Dark energy…. Oh, you mean the rift. That's thing that the infinity guard created with my formula to get access to Final Space for the Lord Commander" Quinn explained.

"Don't worry, Danyal. After we help the Galaxy One Crew locate the Lord Commander, we'll help with the rift thing" I promised.

As we went through the city to get the 'throne' room, we saw Jack, a small green alien and other aliens wearing the black Infinity Guard uniform.

"Why are you here, young one? State your business!" Jack demanded.

"We wish to see your leader" Quinn replied.

Jack looked closely at her uniform.

"You're part of the guard as well. Go right ahead, he will be pleased to have guests" he stated, ominously.

Inside Earth 26-FS's Terra con prime lair room, Commander John was preparing to send his son Gary away for training on Earth 29-FS.

John had a similar facial appearance to his son Gary but brown hair with grey shades on the side wearing the same form of robes the lord Commander does.

This version of Gary was wearing clothes similar to Avocato's.

"Sir, is it necessary to send me to this place? You've taught me all I know" Superior Gary questioned.

"It will be a good learning curve, son. Plus there will be other garys to mingle with" Commander John stated.

"Stop right there! You're not going to Earth 29-FS!" I cried.

"Guards!" John cried.

Out came his version of Quinn and Tibore in black uniforms with stern expressions.

"You can't stop them, heroes. The garys from all over the multiverse has to go to Earth 29-FS" Earth 26-FS Quinn cried.

We began to fight the guards as Commander John tried to escort his gary to his huge black and blue ship like the lord Commander to Earth 29-FS but Earth 25-FS Avocato slide past his counterpart to catch up to them.

Patch Cato who was now wearing a robe, observed from afar with his tracking device.

As the duo tried to leave, Avocato fired his gun in their direction only being able to hit Commander John's shoulder before the got inside the ship.

He growled in frustration as he went back inside to find the earth 26-FS versions of Quinn and Tibore handcuffing us.

"Stop, we're leaving" He stated.

The two quickly obliged because Avocato aimed his gun at their heads to make them free us faster.

So as we left without a victory once more, HUE got up the a list of possible targets and flew the ship onwards/

Time passed as the galaxy one passed other earths: gender-swap, Earth 32-FS where Gary is dead as a child, a flavour-related to a character through their outfit Earth 35-FS, a happy ending for all characters Earth 49-FS, Pony AU Earth 34-FS, Little Cato dies Earth 31-FS, Little Cato kills Avocato AU, a Zootopia-parody Earth 61-FS, a pokemon-styled Earth 33-FS, a kingdom hearts styled Earth 32-FS, a Trans Gary AU Earth 65-FS and even a Earth 43-FS where Gary falls in love with Avocato instead.

Once we had gotten through those earths, there were only four left as Patch Cato was ordered to move location to Earth 28-FS.

Before he left, he was visited by a old friend a pink cat called Strrawberry.

Lord Commander, on the other hand, had to stay in the shadows because he still had Little Cato under his control.

Elsewhere, Black Heron, a half-cyborg bird in a red dress had located Baron Von Sheldgoose from 'The Legend of the Three Caballeros' for a meeting.

He had black hair combed to the side wearing a purple suit underneath his purple robe.

"I heard you have two minds now and well I need your help to get the gummi berry juice from agent 22's grand daughter AND make a list of a few items for Mr Beaks. You see, I still work for F.O.W.L. and I think we can help each other" Black Heron said.

Sheldgoose's eyes glowed pink.

"This could work but a little birdy called Magica told me there are heroes out there called the Universal Knights. How do we get past them?" Lord Felldrake's voice from Sheldgoose questioned.

Black Heron smiled.

"We will have a big distract, my contacts say that Nova and Co have accomplished their Xandar mission as we speak. So once the big guns come into play, the heroes will be distracted by the fighting and we move in" She reassured him.

Sheldgoose smiled.

"Excellent" Lord Felldrake stated.

The last five places fir the Galaxy One to visit were Earth 28-FS, Earth 59-FS, Earth 30-FS and Earth 29-FS.

-To be continued-

 **I know this chapter took forever and I probably have to edit it quite a few times to make it the right length but I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Thank you Nazo for your suggestion in your review, see if you can figure out the little tease/hint of a character in this chapter ;)**

 **I saw Incredibles 2 today and have a few ideas for a possible side mission :D**

 **I hope the story is still engaging even when I switch from the AU hopping to the politics scheming to what any side characters are doing.**

 **Don't worry it will still overlap with Infinity War EVENTUALLY.**

 **See ya real soon :D**

 **PS: Please feel free to keep suggesting ideas, they really help.**

 **Note: the politics stuff will only be semi-realistic because this is fiction but i'll do my best to make it as engaging as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Election campaign, Multiverse shock and….future foreshadowing

 **Catboy, the Wolfys, Armadylan and Firefly (deleted Character) are from** **PJ Masks owned/produced by Entertainment One, FrogBox, and TeamTO but distrubted by Disney.**

 **Moon Crawlers and Renard Rusé belong to me, however three members of the Mooncrawlers team (Batarina, Hedgehog boy and Archin-girl) belong to** **p0ketiger.**

 **The Flash from the CW show belongs to DC and the show creators.**

 **Lifex and Fronk belong to Chris Cars. I'm just borrowing them for this story.**

 **This will show the overlap with my infinity war story.**

 **This has spoilers for episode 6 to 10. So be careful.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

While the Galaxy One made its way to Earth 28-FS, The Flash (CW version) was companying Oswald and Catboy who was now aged 12, while they searched for the missing Junior Disney Knights in Kaito's time.

They had to keep to the shadows to avoid being spotted as Oswald had a device to help them attempt to track down where they were being kept.

"So, King Oswald and The Flash; should I go in and scout the area?" Catboy asked, eagerly.

"Hold on, young one. We need to locate them first; then you and the Flash can check to see how guarded the place is" Oswald reminded him.

"Yes, sir" Catboy replied.

Five minutes later, they picked up a signal coming from the centre of fortress.

Inside, the Junior Disney Knights were chained to the wall and forced to watch on a screen the elections in May 2027 as 'Dark Zero' won and Infinity War occurred.

"I know they will save us, they HAVE to" Petal kept whispering to give everyone hope.

Everyone except Petal had glum faces.

"Not everyone knows we're here and there's only a handful of Universal Knights left in our time" 'Maya' mumbled.

"Petal, I detect three infer-red readings outside this secure building" Synergy 2.0 reported.

Petal smiled and her friends began to have a look of shimmering hope in their faces.

-Outside-

"The place where these children are being held is past Halfa soldiers guarding the gates; can you two handle it without being seen or monologuing out-loud?" Oswald asked.

The two speed-based heroes nodded.

"Then go survey the area and come back. Once you know how guarded this place is, we shall return with re-enforcements" Oswald ordered.

The two heroes ran past the soldiers without being seen and found a roof from the security building to look out from.

They saw about 50 soldiers at the front gate, 10 more on the inside and guessed that there were at least 20 around the facility especially the prison area.

The pair ran back outside the fortress and told him what they saw.

"This is bigger than we thought. We might need help from your team on this one, Catboy. Can you call them as we return home?" Oswald asked.

"Roger, Rabbit!" Catboy replied.

"Wrong Rabbit, kid. That's my pal Thumper's Nephew" Oswald stated.

Catboy laughed, nervously.

"Sorry, King Oswald" He replied.

"Go, Flash. Take us home" Oswald ordered.

So, the flash got Oswald and Catboy to hold on to him as he ran fast enough to return to the year 2027.

-back inside the fortress-

"We're gonna escape this place, Kaito and you will pay for make this outcome with Infinity War's influence!" Petal cried which echoed across the building.

Kaito went to his microphone.

"Wolfys, increase security. No one is getting in or out" he stated.

The adult Wolfys led by Rip (in this time period) increased the number of halfa soldiers assigned with one of Kaito's personal allies.

"Good luck recusing them now, Universal knights" Kaito said, bitterly.

"Kaito, we need to move location now." Coral reminded him.

"Wolfys, Armadylan, Firefly, Moon Crawlers and Renard Rusé; I need you to stay here and keep an eye on the captives in case the resistance try to break in while we're away" Kaito ordered.

"I'll be the best leader that the resistance can be terrified of!" Rip stated with a wicked smile.

-Back in 2027-

Weeks had gone by in Earth 1 within the milky way (Our reality) as the election campaign where candidates visited different states had already began.

'Dark Zero' with President Morty accompanying him was three states ahead in the 'race' of convincing voters.

The other candidates were close behind him as Budders was the current stand in for a certain feline.

As the campaign was going on, The Galaxy One had arrived on Earth 28-FS.

A world where everyone in final space was replaced by OCs to some extent.

As we left the ship to locate this world's version of the Lord Commander, a lot of familiar faces looked at us with recognition.

"Is that the prisoner Grace?" Someone whispered.

"She has a different hair style" another bystander muttered.

"Prisoner? What if there's no gary on this earth…" I suggested in an unease voice.

As we headed inside, there were statues of a hedgehog dressed like the Lord Commander.

"Is that GREEN?!" I exclaimed.

Then the guards who consisted of the Rouges of time took us to the throne room.

"You must be The Grace. Please sit" a familiar yet booming voice stated in a chilling way.

Suddenly a seat made of tree branches came from the ground underneath us.

I felt very nervous looking at a version of my friend.

"Um, Sir. Have you had any visitors that have mentioned Earth 29-FS?" I asked, carefully.

"The only visitors I've had here are you and that traitor Patch. Although he told me that I could send you to another place instead of killing you in exchange for 'Mooncake'. How pitiful" Commander Green remarked, bitterly.

"Did you meet anyone who might be an alien known as 'Lord Commander'?" I squeaked.

"No, I don't know anyone by that name! Guards, send these imposters away!" Commander Green barked.

When we went outside, Patch Cato confront us with his robe up.

"Stand aside and let us pass" I requested.

"Can't let you go so soon" He stated.

"That voice…" My eyes lit up in shock as he removed his hood.

"My name is Patch Cato and I challenge you to a fight" he declared.

Before I could speak, he stopped me.

"Just you, leader hero" he stared at me as he said this.

I was a bit wary of fighting someone who looked exactly like my cat.

Summoning a purple energy sword, I got ready.

Patch Cato, moving as fast as Avocato in a fight, got two hits at me as I swung my sword, not allowing enough time to block.

I growled in frustration and switched to purple fire.

I tried to blast him, but Patch Cato dodged them and kicked me in the stomach.

"You won't find the Lord Commander until it's too late" Patch Cato said, coldly.

He then ceased from fighting and gave an evil smile.

He started laughing which sent chills through everyone as I backed away slowly.

"You're not prepared to face him" Patch Cato stated as Commander Green's guards began to rush down the stairs.

We were forced to leave in a rushed manner.

Patch Cato received a hologram message from the Lord Commander:

"Captain Patch, I need you to go to 'Dark Zero's hideout at these co-ordinates to meet with Valarina. I've just arrived in Zektron Alpha. They will come here eventually" he stated.

Patch Cato smiled as he punched in the numbers in his ship.

When we arrived on Earth 59-FS and Earth 30-FS, we were met with the same reaction:

"Sent them to Earth 29-FS" Commander Cato, an orange Ventrexian replied, coldly.

"I suggest you go if you value your lives" Officer Gary, second-in-command to Lord Cato stated.

All that remained was Earth 48-FS and Earth 29-FS, the jackpot.

Meanwhile…

"Necrafa, 'Valentino' has been going off alone for research for the past 9 years (for the centre of the multiverse) and Jeff has continued monitoring the council of allies' progress on them spying on the Goodspeed family even after 10 years (13 years go in Earth 42-FS' part of the multiverse) since John Goodspeed had died" Proxima reported.

"Good work, Proxima. You can activate the back-up now. I can't be around forever" Necrafa pointed out.

Proxima nodded before ending the call.

So, on Renu, there had, until recently, been activity on its surface. The majority of the council of allies were working with the Infinity Guard to open Final Space but when the cannon had been broken a few days ago by a burst of green light; They had to start again.

Their mission was fixed as they were all loyal to the lord commander.

The rift had first appeared a few years ago when John went on a mission to close it but never returned.

How it had appeared had been lost to time but rumours had been spread that it could have been anatomy by the titans from a long time ago and only grew in size by the time Gary was about 7.

As we were distracted by the search for Lord commander, Proxima transformed the Astromasters to get the starfire ink and used it on the replica Dragon Disk to make a dark codex.

This summoned the Vexicons: A ice sorcerer with blue eyes wearing a blue ferret known as Deeva and a crystal ice staff called Mallory, an orange cat girl on energy skates called Kesha, a purple pixie that shoots energy smoke called Willa and a purple stone golem called Eartha with a hammer.

Mallory wields the dark power of the Serpent, Kasha wields the dark power of the Panther, Eartha wields the dark power of the Basilisk and Willa wields the dark power of the Bat.

They were all evil counterparts of the Mysticons.

Their first mission was to help 'Dark Zero' for now as Proxima had to wait a little longer for her grand entrance as the new leader of the Spectral hand.

Meanwhile….

Angel Dust and Valarina arranged a meeting with Shadowy Figure at last.

"The Lord Commander is pretty pissed at you. The fact that you lost your picture says a lot, Valarina. However, the Infinity Guard may have saved some back-up files on your picture to help you keep your identity" Shadowy Figure suggested.

"Where?!" Valarina as 'Avocato' demanded.

"Easy, I'll get 'Yami' to pick it up for you. For now, I'm going to introduce you to my boss. 'Dark Zero', the to-be next president" Shadowy Figure added.

-At 'Dark Zero's hideout outside of time-

The interviews were underway for Maximus' replacement.

Meteora #1 was 9th in this line while Mardoc and his allies were 11th.

Bliss and TKO, after finishing the posters for the elections, were in charge of picking the replacement.

When it was Meteora #1's turn, she shared with them her past experiences of being turned down by Mewni, having a robot for a mother, having to represent her true self to fit it and her final moments before she was separated into a new body due to Eclipsa's spell to revert her to a baby.

"Thank you for sharing that experience, Meteora #1, I assume there's a second version of you now too. Um, we'll get back to you once our boss helps us review the tapes" Bliss stated.

Mardoc was given a hologram communicator to make contact with the Lord Commander since he wasn't in the building.

Mardoc managed to make an agreement with The Lord Commander to assist him when needed as 'Dark Zero' got Peepers and Proxima to help review the tapes.

In the end, Meteora #1 got to join 'Dark Zero's circle and prove herself to Mewni.

-Meanwhile-

The Galaxy One soon landed on Earth 48-FS.

This planet had markets and things like Gary's home but there were no humans.

A tree-like alien with branches for antlers and a green face wearing a brown poncho approached us.

A Ventrexian that looked oddly similar to Patch but with the right half of his face up to his nose and right ear was black, black eyes and a raincoat poncho followed behind.

"Greetings….I'm Fronk. This is Lifex" Fronk, the alien said.

"Um…hi" Lifex said, shyly.

"Wait do you know Patch Cato?" I asked.

"Yes, he's my brother. I haven't seen him or Avocato in 4 years, I got lost here when Avocato tried to get me captured" Lifex explained.

"We've met Patch Cato. He's pretty scary" Sky shivered.

 _I'll see if I can get a message to him_ Fronk said, telepathically.

"You have powers?!" Gary cried.

"Yes, I was on the ship with a version of your dad, Gary. That's how I got these powers" Fronk explained.

"Ho…" Gary began.

"I read your mind" Fronk said, quickly.

"Cool. Um I could recommend you two to someone we know, right guys?" I suggested.

Sky and Kenny looked nervous while nodded.

"That would be great!" Fronk exclaimed.

"Say um, do you know where we could find the Lord Commander?" Our Avocato asked.

"Hmmm….You can try Earth 29-FS. But that's all I can think of" Lifex said, meekly.

"Thank you both for your help" Quinn said, gratefully.

"I hope we'll see more of you" Fronk stated, hopefully.

"Goodbye" I said as we waved before headed back to the Galaxy One.

On Earth 29-FS, it was reminiscent of the Council of Rick citadel, but it was the shape of a cookie disk with multiple sections.

The leader of this earth was Commander Gary.

When we got inside, we were all given IDs based on our planet of origins:

Anyone who wasn't Quinn or Avocato was Earth 1.

Sashi and her friends were from Earth 1-M (M for Middleburg).

We encountered a lot of different Garys as we searched frantically for Earth 25-FS Gary.

Tempest, Fink, Vlurgen, Infinite and Nova stood beside Commander Gary.

"This place was given to use by the Lord Commander and I hope that our alliance with one other will inspire others in this giant soup of a multiverse to band together as well. We shall be called…..The cookie council Gary club" he announced.

Every Gary not forced there against their will cheered.

Earth 25-FS Gary was hand-cuffed and being forced cookie cereal by a Gary dressed like Kevin.

"Make it stop!" Earth 25-FS Gary cried.

Following the loudest Gary cries, we ran to his location.

"Oh, sweet mother of cob! you found me! Please, get me out of this place" he pleaded.

"I thought you'd like hanging out with yourself" Sashi pointed out.

"Not like THIS!" Earth 25-FS Gary exclaimed.

Infinite noticed our presence and sent clones of himself and Green to apprehend us.

Quinn unlocked the cuffs as Avocato knocked out Kevin-dressed Gary as we then headed for the exit.

The Infinite and Green clones attacked as we tried to escape.

We fired guns at them to slow them down, but they teleported back and forth to stop us

Avocato threw a bomb at Infinite to delay the phantom ruby, the explosion caused the clones to vanish and we finally got out to the ship.

"Your quick thinking saved our butts. Thank you" I said, regretfully.

"Don't mention it" he said, hastily.

HUE used the light-fold engine to escape.

After visiting Earth 29-FS, we had no more leads on Lord Commander.

"Do you wanna play cards?" Sky suggested.

Avocato smiled.

About an hour later, Avocato won the first round of the card game.

"Take that, suckers!" he cried in victory.

"It was an exciting match" I said with a smile.

Just then, Avocato remembered something important.

"HUE, can you get us to the presidential elections on Earth 1 for me please?" Avocato requested.

"Sure, but is there a special reason for this visit?" HUE asked.

"The debates, of course" Avocato said with a smile.

"Oh, you're gonna face 'Dark Zero'. It's genius!" Sky cried.

"We'll be cheering on from here" Sashi stated.

-a few minutes later-

The Galaxy One arrived in Kansas for Avocato to get to the debate in time.

"People of the world, Today is the debate for the 2027 elections. Our candidates are 'Dark Zero' from Republicans, Avocato for Democrats, Anti-Mabel for Republicans and Adam (From 'The Hollow') for Libertarians" The announcer said.

"Citizens, I pledge to help improve job opportunities by uniting everyone together with better health care plans and tougher restrictions on Gun control…" 'Dark Zero' began.

"Are you nervous?" Avocato asked Adam.

"A little. I mean I'm not even certain if I'm allowed to do this" Adam confessed.

"Kid, I'm not even from Earth and I'm participating. You'll do great" Avocato reassured him.

"Don't push your luck, boys. I'm winning this thing" Anti-Mabel stated.

They all did different heartfelt speeches about things they would do if they were elected and after about 3 hours, it was finally over.

All they had to do now was allow the public to vote and have said votes counted up.

A little while later, it was time for the announcement.

"Anti-Mabel got 60 votes in total, Adam received 85, Avocato was close at 90 and 'Dark Zero' got 92. This means 'Dark Zero' is the new president of the US" TV reporter said.

So 'Dark Zero' went through the normal president procedures to move into the white house and got sworn in as the 46th President.

After the election, the Galaxy One received message from Yen Sid to assist in Knowhere to help the guardians before resuming the search for Little Cato in the universe of Earth 25-FS.

A few days later, he came outside to the press with cameras and reporters.

"As your new president, I hope to improve the country for everyone unlike my predecessor. The first thing I'll do is change the title from President of the USA to the WORLD" 'Dark Zero' declared, confusing everyone immediately.

After that announcement, He got Meteora #1 and President Morty to help him with his plan for the world.

"Sir, I'd like you to meet Valarina and Angel Dust. Valarina is the shapeshifter Lord Commander mentioned before" Shadowy Figure said, quickly.

"Ah yes, hello shapeshifter feline. Did you receive the thing you lost?" 'Dark Zero' asked

"Yes, I did but I'm going to keep this form for a little while longer, sir" Valarina replied while in her Avocato form.

"You can help with the plan too" 'Dark Zero' stated.

 _The Galaxy One ship travelled to Knowhere to assist the guardians as Thor was busy with Rocket trying to craft a new weapon to kill Thanos._

 _"So, who are you supposed to be?" Starlord asked._

 _"I'm Gary" Earth 25-FS Gary replied._

 _"Stay close, newcomers. We have to make sure this stone is protected" Starlord whispered._

 _As they tiptoed to the collector's place, Thanos seemed to be interrogating him while caused Drax to try to charge at him._

 _Mantis made him sleep which made a huge THUD noise that caught Thanos' attention._

 _Thanos began to move in their direction until Gamora came out and fought him with her sword before stabbing him with the switchblade he had given her as a child._

 _Everyone was silent as Gamora fell on her knees and wept._

 _"That seemed too easy" Gary whispered, worriedly._

 _"So, your tears are genuine, you do still care even if you hate me. Reality can be disappointing but for me, this is not the case" Thanos' voice said as red mist covered the area to reveal the area on fire, the collector not actually being present and the reality stone already on his gauntlet as Thanos appeared for real as well._

 _"Now, Gamora we had something discuss" He pointed out._

 _Gamora tried to attack him but he restrained her with his hand._

 _Drax tried to attack but was turned into bricks while Mantis was turned into paper._

 _"Hey, leave her alone!" Gary cried._

 _"What are you doing?!" Grace hissed._

 _Thanos approached Gary._

 _"You're not worth my time but you, I can tell you're a fan and this guy is the lover" He stated looking from Gary to Grace and then Starlord in that order._

 _"Let her go or I will kill you!" Starlord cried._

 _"You promised! Please!" Gamora begged._

 _Starlord attempted to shoot Gamora but bubbles came out of it before the weapon became bubbles as well._

 _"Your loyalty is admirable" Thanos stated before he teleported himself and Gamora with the space stone._

-Nazo's scene-

Aboard Thanos' ship, he used the Space Stone to appear near Gamora's old room. He tossed her in and locked the door. "Get some rest. You'll need your strength in an hour." He turned around while Gamora hit the bars on her see-threw door. "I have a matter to attend to. An old friend needs me to pay him a visit." Thanos walked to his quarters. Thanos sat on his bed before he used the Space Stone to teleport to another area of the universe.

In Another Time in Another Place

Nazo was on a planetoid that resembled a miniature Earth with rings in orbit and three moons. He looked towards a portal and out of it came a fully armoured Thanos. "I knew you'd answer my call." The platinum glowing being said as he looked at the Mad Titan.

The purplish being almost smirked as he looked at Nazo. "You know that I care for those few I deem, friend." Thanos slowly walked towards the floating hedgehog. "I would've thought by now you'd have joined me. As a brother." He looked at Nazo hoping to hear something good.

Instead of friendship, he got nothing but a lecture from a condescending hedgehog. "Me your brother? I feel offended that someone as low as you would call me that." He noticed a twitch in the eyes of Thanos. "You dare to call yourself merciful and righteous. You're just a mere mortal." He could tell Thanos was being angered by his words.

The warrior held his temper as he tried to reason with Nazo. "I am a mortal in the sense I was born mortal. I have travelled the universe... My universe. Cleansing galaxy by galaxy, system by system, planet by planet, city by city, house by house. I kill only half of the population and those who oppose me." He was cut off by Nazo.

The super being then pointed out that Thanos wasn't being completely honest. "You're delusional. Did you spare half of the great Dwarves when you were given an Infinity Gauntlet? Did you spare half of the people on Nowhere when you got the Aether and materialized it into the Reality Stone? No! You slaughtered all but a single witness. I can't even describe what you did to the Nova Corp and Xandar." Nazo floated a little closer. "Thanos the Hypocrite. You are not what you preach yourself as."

Thanos was once again feeling anger. "What right do you have to judge me. Are you not an agent of Chaos meant to bring balance? What I do brings balance to my universe and soon the multiverse." Thanos was serious in his tone of voice.

Nazo rolled his eyes for a moment. "You think yourself a champion of Death, but you are not. I was literally created for the purpose of bringing true balance. Making sure civilizations, beings, universes, multiverses, various pieces of the Omniverse are in balance. You have a nihilistic approach to what you do and play Death god. You are not." Nazo crossed his arms while metaphorically looking down on Thanos. "I'm the chaos that brings balance. I am given divine orders to do things that you'll never be capable of doing. My power is in a state of perpetual flex because of my very nature. I can be as strong as the average Super Being one moment or have the power to create or end a multiverse the next. You could never understand why I do what I do or why I warned you about the end of Titan when you were a boy." Sad music played in the background similar to when Obi-Wan was about to fight Anakin on Mustafar.

Thanos curled his gauntlet into a fist. "We are through. I will end this now before you try and save anyone from my judgement." Thanos pointed his gauntlet at Nazo.

Nazo moved so fast that he was behind Thanos without the Mad Titan noticing. "You will only ever try." He said before a group of people appeared. "I've evened the odds with some old friends. Members of my X-Factor team. Named in honour of the group that worked with the United States government." Nazo was suddenly backhanded by an enraged Thanos.

-End of Nazo's scene-

 _After Gamora told Thanos where the mind stone was located, Nebula escape her prison and told Mantis to meet on Titan._

 _"Guys, be careful. We have to go but our friends will assist you on Titan. Good luck" Grace said as Gary and company returned to the Galaxy one to the universe of Earth 25-FS._

When the Galaxy one had returned from Knowhere , they light-folded back into a unknown part of the universe of Earth 25-FS.

Avocato, Quinn and Gary were playing cards as the rest of us watched before he got a beeping light on his wrist.

"Hue, can you show it on the screen?" Avocato asked.

"Transferring now" HUE replied.

A hologram of Little Cato appeared from his wrist.

"Dad, these are my co-ordinates. Come find me, at your leisure but for me preferably fast. That would be great" the hologram said.

HUE looked up the co-ordinates which pinpointed to Udrex System in Sector 11.

"HUE, set a course to Sector 11" Avocato ordered.

"Hold on, I know he's your son but if we don't close the breach millions of people could die!" Quinn pleaded.

"You're right, he's MY son" Avocato stated upon raising his gun at her as she reacted with her gun pointed at him.

"You need to make a choice, Gary" Quinn said.

"You made a promise!" Avocato insisted as they both put pressure on him.

"Shouldn't we talk this out?" I suggested, nervously as KVN came in between the two of them with his gun but got shot at.

Gary sighed.

"I choose both, but we need to rescue his son first" He responded while Avocato tied Quinn up with rope.

"KVN, You and the knights will guard Quinn" Avocato ordered.

The two men went out to the prison planet while playing rock music (they accidently landed on the planet next to the one Little Cato was on first).

Once inside, the two blasted the guns everywhere, only to realise everyone was dead.

Gary went off to do something offscreen just as Avocato heard a voice:

"Dad?"

"Son?" Avocato asked as he followed his voice.

He found his son, Little Cato floating with his eyes glowing yellow.

Gary returned and gasped at the fact that he was not on the ground.

"You kept your promise, Gary. So back to Quinn" Avocato insisted.

"Why would you even say that?" Gary asked.

"I hate the Lord Commander for a reason. I was once his second-in-command. They gave me the title 'Master of death' and I followed orders without questioning it. Until one day, we were all told to kill our firstborn to proof our allegiance. I couldn't bear to kill my child, so I tried to kill the Lord Commander instead" Avocato explained.

-Flashback-

 _The Lord Commander used his power to stop the gun._

 _Little Cato tried to reach his dad, but the Lord Commander trapped them both in branches._

 _"If I sense doubt in you ever again, Remember: I own your son!" He threatened._

 _"And I own YOU too!" he added._

-End of flashback-

"How did you wind up working for a creepy tic-tac like him?" Gary asked.

"By not asking questions I didn't want answers to" Avocato replied, simply.

He momentarily recalled the moment Valarina recruited him and brushed it off.

"What does that even mean?" Gary asked in confusion.

"I've made a lot of mistakes, Gary. Do you still want to be a part of this?" Avocato asked.

"We're all broken, friend. It just matters how far we're willing to fix it" Gary stated.

They got ready to bust the door.

"Ready, Papa?" Little Cato asked, still being controlled.

"Ready, son" Avocato replied.

They busted the door open.

"Surprise!" Lord Commander exclaimed.

"We're not surprised. We knew you'd be waiting" Gary pointed out.

"I spent my whole day planning this and killed everyone in this prison!" Lord Commander cried.

"I don't think it was worth it" Gary remarked.

Lord Commander lifted Gary into the air.

"I have more surprises for you, The Gary" he said, creepily.

He then looked at Little Cato.

"As for your Father….Kill him!" he ordered.

Little Cato made Tiger growls as he launched at his dad.

Lord Commander used his power to search Gary's mind for Mooncake's location.

In the Galaxy One, Quinn finished watching the video logs from Gary and got Hue to get the Galaxy One to get in close to help Gary and Avocato.

Sky, Kenny and I grabbed some of Avocato's guns to get ready for battle.

As Avocato blocked Little Cato's vicious attacks, he went backward towards a cliff as Little Cato then tried to strangle him.

"I'm sorry, I've been a terrible Father. I let the lord commander ruin me, don't let him ruin you too" Avocato managed to say.

"What if it's too late?" Little Cato asked while he briefly had control back.

Avocato managed to hug him.

"It's not, you're still here" he said, reassuringly.

Little Cato kept fighting until his eyes returned to normal.

"Dad! Thank you. But what the hell took you so long?!" he cried as he playfully punched his dad in the arm.

The Lord Commander discovered that Mooncake was on the Galaxy One just as KVN holding Mooncake blasted him to the lower levels.

As Gary, Little Cato and Avocato escaped while being shot at, the SAMES robots along with Sky, Kenny and I fired to make sure they made it to the ship.

However, some of Avocato's bombs fell and landed near the Lord Commander.

He used his power to attach on onto Little Cato's back as they climbed the ladder into the ship.

We celebrated our victory as the door closed behind Gary as Avocato gave Little Cato another hug.

"As excited as I am today, I'm more excited for tomorrow" Avocato said, contently.

"Yeah" Little Cato agreed with a smile.

Then the beeping got louder and Avocato gasped.

He saw the bomb and removed it as the beeping quickened like it could go off any moment.

"No" he said in shock.

He looked directly at Gary.

"Take care of my boy!" he cried as he ran in the direction away from everyone else.

"Dad!" Little Cato cried.

An explosion come from the back of the Galaxy one as a cat-like figure came flying out, lifeless and bloody into the depths of space.

Patch looked in horror from an invisible ship as the body disappeared into the purple smoke.

Gary held onto a pole with Little Cato as he reached out in tears.

The ship made a hologram patch to the hole as Little Cato sat near it and mourned.

-3 days after Avocato died (Episode 7)-

After Gary, Little Cato and KVN were rescued from a mysterious ship, they were taken back to the Galaxy One.

It was there when we all saw the stranger with two other figures with helmets.

"Who are you?" Gary asked.

They all removed their helmets.

"Quinn?!" Gary cried.

"Patch and Green?!" I cried.

Then Quinn walked in.

"What the hell?!" Quinn cried.

"Grace…remember when I told you, Green and I had to go away on a mission?" Patch asked.

"Yeah, of course" I replied.

Green then looked at Nightfall (AKA Older Quinn) and she nodded.

"Our mission is with Nightfall" Green added.

"But….shouldn't there be a paradox if you're me from the future?" Quinn pointed out.

"I don't know, I guess Einstein's a jerk" Nightfall replied.

"Gary, what were you thinking? You all could have been killed!" Quinn cried.

"You're right, I should probably go" Gary remarked, sadly.

He beckoned to Mooncake and went to his cabin to change into his regular clothes since he was now free from his 5-year sentence.

"The reason we're here with Nightfall is to change the future for this part of the multiverse. If Gary leaves, the Lord Commander will kill him and Mooncake will go on a rampage which will open Final Space. The titans get released and cause destruction" Green stated.

"You're not going to kill Gary, are you?" I asked.

Green shook his head.

Nightfall then went after Gary and chained him to his bed.

Quinn followed her but a device forced her onto the ceiling.

"Sorry, Quinn but I'm going to kill Mooncake, before he destroys all of us." Nightfall stated.

She went after Mooncake trying to blast him.

Alarms went off as one of the windows was broken.

"You're after Mooncake?!" I cried.

Green and Patch used their weapons to catch Sky, Kenny and I in a strong energy net.

"This is for your own good" Patch said, sadly.

They ran to catch up with Nightfall as Gary and Quinn went after her.

At the same time, Little Cato and KVN found Nightfall's ship and tried to use it to go back in time to save Avocato.

Little Cato tampering with it cause a self-destruct shutdown by closing in on them while leaking Time 'juice'.

Outside in the 'ice cubes' of Torex (it was in Sector 60103) where the Galaxy One was currently located, Gary and Quinn caught up to Nightfall as Mooncake hid behind Gary.

Nightfall readied her gun as Green and Patch got ready to shoot as well.

"Tell him why we need to kill him, Quinn" she pressured.

"If you leave, the Lord Commander kills you and Mooncake destroys everything" Quinn admitted.

"I've been back hundreds of times and the only option left is to kill Mooncake" Nightfall stated.

"Emergency. Little Cato is trapped in Nightfall's ship" HUE announced.

"Please help us save him. I can't lose him too" Gary pleaded.

Nightfall called off Green and Patch and relented to Gary's wishes.

Once they were back on the ship, Nightfall used her spear to cut an opening in the ship as the time leak affected KVN and Little Cato.

For a few minutes, Little Cato changed appearance to that of an adult (resembling Avocato a lot more in that form).

Gary managed to get Little Cato and KVN out before the ship vanished.

Little Cato began to cry.

"I feel so alone" he sobbed.

"You're not alone" I pointed out.

"We'll get through this together as a team" Gary promised.

"But you're leaving" Little Cato sniffed.

"I was never leaving anyway. I have nowhere to go" Gary admitted.

"Hell yeah!" HUE rejoiced.

"Please. Give Mooncake one more chance, I can fix this" Quinn begged Nightfall.

She then turned to Gary.

"I'm…glad you're sticking around because I need you"

"Why?"

"I just need you ok?!" Quinn yelled.

"I…need all of you" she admitted.

"You just joined The Legion of Murdering…. It's a really long name but you're part of the team now" Gary stated, happily.

"Yeah!" Everyone cried.

"I hope that's enough" Nightfall said with approval.

Patch and Green sighed.

After Gary and crew found out from his dad in a time loop situation with Bolo's (a good titan that prevented Nightfall from committing suicide) help where the time bomb was, Nightfall began to leave.

"Would you like to come with me? I can take you all home" Nightfall offered.

"Sure" I replied.

So, Nightfall made sure Penn and his friends had weapons as she used her new ship to take us home.

She first made a stop at Middleberg to drop off Penn and co.

"Nightfall, can we make a stop in the MCU and make sure the avengers are ok?" I suggested.

"Of course. Are you ready?" Nightfall tested.

"Yes, we can handle this" Green reassured her.

So eventually the ship landed close to Wakanda in camouflage form a safe distance from the battlefield.

"Sky, Kenny; are you ready to help our allies out?" I asked.

They nodded.

"I'll be here for your extraction from the field" Nightfall stated as we headed towards the force field area.

Patch opted to stay on the ship for personal reasons.

During the fight in Wakanda and Titan, the events of episode 9-10 occurred as Gary retrieved the time bomb, a giant fight against Lord Commander's fleet happened and Mooncake was captured.

Little Cato landed on the Lord Commander's ship and killed the bodyguard named Viro.

"I wish killing you could last a lifetime" he said, coldly.

"Get on with it!" Lord Commander cried.

The Galaxy One crashed and Little Cato was sent flying out into space.

"MOONCAKE!" Gary cried in desperation as Mooncake was attached to Lord Commander's machine.

He tried to reach out to Lord Commander but all he ended up doing was pissing him off SO MUCH that he was blasted out into space flying sometime after Little Cato was sent flying the opposite direction.

-Meanwhile-

 _As all the fighting occurred, Magica helped to separate Lord Felldrake from Baron Sheldgoose as Black Heron stole the Gummi-bear juice from Scrooge McDuck's mansion._

 _They regrouped at the abandoned Theatre Lena had first been seen at to work out a revenge plan._

 _-Back with the Final Space and MCU characters-_

Just after the breach was opened by the machine with Mooncake's power, a siren went off for a level 20 multiverse threat: THANOS.

 _As soon as Thanos got the mind stone from Vision, after Thor tried to stop him with Stormbreaker, he snapped his fingers and then proceeded to teleport away from Wakanda._

 _Quinn still managed to close the breach, but Lord Commander still had Mooncake and Gary was now lost in space._

 _Half the population of the multiverse had vanished progressively:_

 _Scarlet Witch (disintegrated to dust by Thanos' death wave)_

 _Winter Soldier (disintegrated to dust by Thanos' death wave)_

 _Spider-Man (disintegrated to dust by Thanos' death wave)_

 _Falcon (disintegrated to dust by Thanos' death wave)_

 _Doctor Strange (disintegrated to dust by Thanos' death wave)_

 _Star-Lord (disintegrated to dust by Thanos' death wave)_

 _Drax (disintegrated to dust by Thanos' death wave)_

 _Groot (disintegrated to dust by Thanos' death wave)_

 _Mantis (disintegrated to dust by Thanos' death wave)_

 _Black Panther (disintegrated to dust by Thanos' death wave)_

 _Sif_

 _Betty Ross_

 _Border Tribe (disintegrated to dust by Thanos' death wave)_

 _Tibore_

 _Shannon Thunder (Tibore fan girl)_

 _Kenny_

 _Half of the Infinity guard soldiers (Except Budders, Jeff and Gus)_

 _Earth X freedom fighters (Except Leo Snart and Phantom Lady)_

 _Galactic Guardians(Except Atomic Betty and Sparky)_

 _Hartley Rathaway_

 _Caitlin Snow (Earth one)_

 _Green_

 _The 'young six' (except Smolder, Sandbar and Yona)_

 _Twilight (both versions)_

 _Sunset Shimmer_

 _Starlight Glimmer_

 _Starswirl_

 _Skystar_

 _Tempest Shadow_

 _Bliss_

 _Enid_

 _Rad_

 _Red Action and the HUE troop_

 _(Teen titans):_

 _Cyborg_

 _Beast boy_

 _Starfire_

 _Half of the Rouges (Minus Naitus, Bianca and Zandar)_

 _Heroes of the millennia (Except Emily, Yugi and Kaiba)_

 _PJ Masks, Camron, Aisha, the school children+ adults, Capitaine Lupin and Night time villians (Except Catboy, Owlette, Gekko, Armadylan, Snow leopard, Luna Girl and Firefly)_

 _Half of Equestria and all the other locations outside it (from the comics and movies +the EQG world)_

 _Half of the universe's populace (disintegrated to dust by Thanos' death wave) (Except 'Angel Dust' and Valarina)_

 _Gary eventually ran out of oxygen and reunited with his dad in the 'realm between' which was a white void where he was given a choice: go with his dad where there was 'lost of beer' or go back to a world of loss and heartbreak._

 _Outside, a white light from a ship (?) appeared to rescue him._

 _-Meanwhile back in Wakanda-_

 _"Green?" I called out._

 _He was on the ground when I managed to find him after Scarlet witch, Groot, Black Panther, Bucky, Falcon and some of the Wakandian army vanished into ash._

 _"I'm sorry, Grace. I….rushed into battle and broke our promise. We're not stay together during your whole lifetime…I failed." Green confessed._

 _"Green, look at me. I'm not letting you die, you hear? We'll figure something out ok? Just hold on!" I begged._

 _"It's…too…late" Green stated as he began to turn to dust._

 _"No! GREEN!" I cried while weeping._

 _The other avengers regrouped near Vision and Captain America._

 _"What just happened?" War Machine asked._

 _"He won" Thor said, gravely._

 _-In Atlanta-_

 _Nick Fury and Maria Hill were driving when the destructive wave started disintegrating random people, including the driver of the car in front of theirs, and a helicopter pilot whose aircraft crashes on a nearby building._

 _Desperate, Fury activated an emergency communication beacon just as he and Hill crumble as well._

 _Once the distress call was sent, the beacon showed the emblem of Captain Marvel._

 _About the same time…_

 _In San Francisco, Hank, Hope, Janet and Scott were working on top of a building to get more energy for Ghost to be more stable._

 _When Ant-man (Scott) went back to the Quantum Realm, he collected the energy there after he was warned about time vortexes._

 _When it was time to be pulled back, there was no answer._

 _Hank, Hope and Janet had turned to ash by the snap as well with Ant-man now stranded._

 _Thanos, after talking to a young Gamora in the soul world, returned to a planet like his own with a farm and sat to see the sunrise._

 _Due the event that Thanos had caused, there were now two possible outcomes that come take effect from 'Infinity War'._

 _One of the possible outcomes is the following:_

 _In a possible (Alternative) future… **(The same one Green, Sliver and Anakin Strife from the Rouges of time saw a glimpse of)**_

 _The world was partly in ruin as figures in the shadows raced past saving people from the creepy breadwinners and faceless robots that were meant to be bodyguards for America and the rest of the world._

 _"Welcome to what's left of America and the world; this is your president and ruler speaking: 'Dark Zero'. You remember me from my previous life when I used my real name, I am still that person but now I'm so much more! So, if you don't obey my rules to divide the world through war, you will get a face full of purple force lightening! Yeah, I'm a Sith lord too; cool isn't it? Now back to work! That is all" The voice from the screens said._

 _When 'Dark Zero' won the election 10 years ago, no one knew it would have this effect on the world and now Kaito has brought his ghost friends from the Ghost zone to help 'Dark Zero' take over the world with his sick idealisim that involves encouraging violence at Election campaigns etc._

 _The world was looking even Bleaker than before._

 _The Universal Knights were still around but they were few and far between._

 _They could only do so much for what little of humanity was left of the small resistance group against 'Dark Zero'._

 _Hope was slowly fading in people's hearts and darkness had fallen on the world._

 _Not even the villains had the heart to stop 'Dark Zero' since he was taught by the best first order Sith lord after Darth Vader (Kylo Ren)._

 _In the background, costumed Disney characters were glowing with a dark aura._

 _The knights who were left with the resistance no choice to work with Proxima Starfall possessing Necrafa's mask and her Vexicons team and TKO along with Holo-Jane and Little Cato in an attempt to defeat 'Dark Zero'_

 _Even with their full force backup, 'Dark Zero' STILL won…..in this future at least._

 _-end of alternative future-_

 _-To be continued (The infinity war arc will be resolved in 'Universal Knights stage four – Infinity Space timelines and Kaito's Halfa attack!'-_

 ** _I hope everyone enjoyed this extremely long chapter. Sorry I didn't focus a lot on the election part, I wasn't sure how to make it interesting enough other than cartoon characters running for president._**

 ** _I do plan to include some of the new characters seen in the FS Season 2 trailer soon (Once season 2 has happened)._**

 ** _Note: The battle on Titan will be in more detail in the other story that overlaps with this one and also covers where Little Cato ended up as well._**

 ** _I'm sorry the update too so long, I had a few bumps/ roadblocks in inspiration with this story you see. I'm relived this part is done now._**

 ** _See ya next time._**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4- Plan D causes complete chaos and question marks!_

 ** _Spoilers for the OK KO let's be heroes episodes 'Big Reveal', 'Let's get Shadowy' and 'Carl', Amphibia and Ralph Breaks the internet. Project SNT/ SKT (a Sonic OC) belongs to Courtney/Project SNT (link here: www. / user/ ProjectSNT/ videos). I'm borrowing her and the version of her that appeared in the 'SNT Forces Mini-Sode: The Bad End' for a future plotline. Mimic was created by Ian Flynn and Metal KO seen only in 'Let's meet Sonic' was from OK KO Let's be heroes._**

Roughly two days after _Endgame in real time_ , Nightfall had returned Patch and I home at different moments (I was first and then Patch).

When I returned home it was mid-June in reality and my 29th birthday was slowly inching closer.

Patch's meow cheered me up when he got back too.

-Meanwhile-

As 'Dark Zero' was busy in his office, TKO and Shadow Figure were waiting with the other villians for new.

In their world it had been 4 months since KO had found out Professor Venomous was Lazerblast, his dad and also Shadowy Figure his alter-ego from his experiments.

Due to what had happened in the real time of 2019 within **'Carl'** , TKO had taken full control of KO's body, meaning the half of TKO inside KO had re-joined the rest of him to trap KO himself in his subconscious.

Shadowy Figure had synced with Professor Venomous since then to achieve power, becoming 'Shadowy Venomous': a tall, slender male adult who, similar to both of his components, has light cool grey skin and flowy dark purple hair (Venomous' hair and face). His clothing consists of a dark violet scarf and gloves (Shadowy Figure's outfit), purple spiked wristbands; similar to his son and partner in crime, T.K.O, a long, ultra violet-coloured coat, and boots of the same hue. His eyes sport no irises, a Tyrian purple eyeshadow, and eyeliner on the rim.

His voice reminded echoey in this form. He emitted purple energy and lightening much like TKO as well.

"Should we keep Fink on the team?" TKO asked.

"Mmm….She can stay for now. After helping 'Dark Zero' here, we can call the Shadow fire Team to pick us up and terrorise places, starting with Boxmore" Shadowy Venomous suggested.

TKO smiled.

"Excellent" he said with satisfaction.

-Inside 'Dark Zero's hideout-

'Dark Zero' got a video call from a person he didn't recognise.

The figure he was looking back at was in a cloak, concealing their identity the whole time while in shadow.

"Um…who are you?" he asked.

"You may call me 'The Unknown'. Before you head into your next battle, I want to inform you that you're on a special list of mine. The one known as 'Commander Peepers', Lunaris, Higgs and Infinite will be able to help find other individuals. Come to the Land of Shadows 4 months after May in 2027 on the first Friday of that month at 12 pm; There you will get a boost to fix your future" the figure revealed.

"Ok but there better not be any tricks behind this" 'Dark Zero' stated.

"Good luck" The unknown replied as the call ended.

Even during the call, he had no idea what time period the figure had been calling from.

He then got an alert on the deaths of Thanos and the Lord Commander, spurring a growing rage.

So 'Dark Zero', due to Thanos being defeated and the Lord Commander being killed, rounded up his allies for a final assault.

He gathered his crew in his hideout.

"We'll having our last stand in this battle and it's possible that I could get defeated this time, so I'll need someone to be a successor and follow on if I'm forced to go underground" 'Dark Zero' began.

He looked around; the candidates he could pick from included Luna Girl, Rip, Trina, Cozy Glow, Lila, The Choten, Alakshmi, Infinite, Misty from My life as a teenage robot and possibly Xigbar.

"Luna Girl, you will lead in my place. Help Kaito anyway you can. We're still going to try to catch them off guard" 'Dark Zero' stated.

He then turned to Meteora #1 and President Morty.

"How is Operation DIVDE going?" 'Dark Zero' asked.

"Progress is going well, but no word from Nick Wizard on 'Plan D' just yet" President Morty reported.

"Very well, we'll launch the attack before the signal" 'Dark Zero' ordered.

During the time I had been away, Meteora #1 and President Morty had helped to start 'Dark Zero's by invoking war in different areas.

Agent Z and his boss Shiv Katall was helping with this plan as their army got ready to assault the Star Command.

Shiv was really Evil Buzz.

He is identical to Buzz Lightyear in every way, except for having facial hair coloured dark blue and his face being red. He wears armour similar to Zurg's, but with pants and without a cape, and the letter L in the centre of his chest instead of the letter Z.

Using a device to locate where we were, 'Dark Zero' got his group to bring out the hostages that had been gathered for 'Plan D' as bait.

"Universal knights, come out and fight. This ends now!" he called out.

We came outside to a stand-off.

Nick Wizard from the Mirror Dimension saw this and sent a picture signal which read 'Plan D is a go' to President Morty who passed it on to Coral.

This occurred as ' _Spider-man Far from Home_ ' happened in the **MCU MULTIVERSE**.

Coral was delighted to finally get the signal.

It was just myself, Chee Chee, Leif, Kenny, Bryn, Sky and myself that were left of the knights currently; Bernice was off in her world, Bill retired for good and the others formed smaller teams.

"So, are you ready for round Two?" 'Dark Zero' asked.

"Yes" I gave him a cold stare.

 _Although I didn't expect another battle so soon,_ I thought.

They charged at us as some of our allies from the 'council of allies' came to assist including Penn Zero's team, the next gen Lion guard, Atomic Betty and her friends, The PJ Masks, Ron Stoppable, The young Six etc.

As the battle began, a familiar human with a top hat and eyepatch appeared with a group of various people that included Makini, Euna (deleted character from Monster High), Miles Callisto, Miyumi, Meril Inugami (from the Shaman King game), Miyumi, Charlie from Hazbin Hotel, Everest from PAW Patrol, Penny from Top Wing, Julian Chase, Rusty Rivets, Nahal from 'Shimmer and Shine', Tamaki Amajiki (Hero name: Suneater), Max from 'Summer Camp Island', Sparko, Elodie, Phoebe, Demon Queenie and Koala Princess from 'OK KO Let's be heroes', Douxie from 'Trollhunters'. Marc and Luka from Miraculous, Periwinkle, Voyd, most of the galactic Guardians, Pirate Princess from 'Jake and the Neverland Pirates', Lily Bobtail, Jazz Jackrabbit, Mugman, Lightning Rodriguez of 'Tiny Toons', Mateo from 'Elena of Avalor', Shoto Todoroki, Yo Shindo, Fumikage Tokoyami, Karmi and Hiro from the 'Big Hero 6 series', Agent Xero from Modifyer, Lance from 'Rapunzel's tangled adventure', Armadylan, Max from Camp Camp, Vinnie Dakota from Milo Murphy's law, New warriors, Holo-Jane, Marie from Skullgirls and Cameron from 'PJ Masks'.

They had no choice but to fight for 'Dark Zero' to get freedom.

Optimus Prime had to use the Star Saber against his best interests to help power up the chosen individuals and items.

We did our best to keep everyone at bay but 'Dark Zero' confronted me once more.

"You really think a second round can deter me from being president of the WORLD?" 'Dark Zero' chuckled.

"You invoked this battle" I pointed out in an annoyed tone.

He used to force to lift me, but I created a whip out of purple energy to stop him.

"No matter what you think, 'Dark Zero', We can adapt with time but a title like 'President of the World' shouldn't be reality" I remarked.

He growled in response and then nodded to his top hat ally.

Will (AKA Bill Cipher) laughed.

"Paradox Queen, Nova, NOW!" he cried.

They activated a switch making most of the individuals on the council of allies resemble Aku and attack us as well in an attempt to overwhelm us.

TKO and Shadowy Venomous assisted in the battle as Peepers activated half of the items from the vault including the calamity box tied to Anne, Sasha and Marcy to increase power to the corrupted individuals which included Owlette and Catboy in the mix.

The Heartblade was used here before Kairi got her hands on it through Chaos control and summoned all of the new seven hearts (Gekko, Vanellope, Elsa, Anna, Star, Rapunzel and Judy) to the battlefield.

"Catboy, Owlette! Don't loose yourself!" Gekko cried.

"There's a chance our light could in theory heal them, right?" Judy asked.

"We can try" Elsa replied, feeling unsure as they were currently floating in the air.

They held hands in a circle with their eyes close…

 _Patch in his spirit animal form appeared to them._

 _"Patch, please help us heal my friends and everyone else attacking the knights. The villians are trying to overpower them with all these items AND Us" Gekko pleaded._

 _"I shall do my best to help. Picture everyone affected in your mind first" Patch instructed._

 _In a few seconds, everyone corrupted individual including Catboy and Owlette appeared in the dream realm._

 _Patch shone bright as the new seven hearts concentrated as they too emitted light aura (Gekko's being the Powerpond weed's green glow)._

 _"It will heal them for now but for the corruption to be truly gone from your friends, Gekko. You must confront them about your secrets" Patch advised._

When they opened their eyes, everyone who had been corrupted were themselves once more.

The freed allies and individuals stood back to allow us room to fight 'Dark Zero', TKO, Shadowy Venomous, Fuka, Paradox Queen, Coral and Nova.

It got pretty intense: I used purple flames on 'Dark Zero' along with water magic I acquired from the Kingdom Hearts universe.

'Dark Zero' used force lightening as the others fought hard with their opponents but TKO and Shadowy Venomous were not easy boss to distract.

Chee Chee and Lief fought Nova and Paradox Queen on equal grounds; there was hard punches and magic in tow throughout the different fights.

Eventually I forced 'Dark Zero' to yield.

Nova and Paradox Queen used a dark corridor to escape to Peeper's hideout in the aftermath.

"I will not stop trying to gain the future I deserve!" 'Dark Zero' cried.

I gathered everyone close and removed 'Dark Zero's mask…..

He was revealed to be a bald man with black eyes, usually seen in a purple suit called Ronald Grump.

"So, You're a Tiny Toons' villain?" Sky asked in shock.

"Yes, Nick Wizard gave me a chance to do something more than cause global warming. I got to become more than my episode script… I evolved to be more individual than the lot of you! I could have been President of the WORLD!" he cried.

"And this is YOUR fault" he added in my direction as he ran to go into hiding in fear of the cartoon society and the many forms of police (reality and cartoon) his activity alerted.

"I am very sorry I used my star saber to help that mad man" Optimus Prime said, sadly.

"You had no choice on the matter, so it wasn't your fault" I pointed out, gently.

"Nightfall!" Sky cried.

Her ship appeared on cue.

"Yes?" Nightfall asked.

"We need your help to return everyone to their rightful homes" I requested.

Nightfall smiled.

"I am at your service" She replied.

-Meanwhile-

The Heartblade returned back to Destiny Island to Kairi and Peepers looked back at the vault.

The items that remained were: the Chaos pearls, the key of Aaravos, the runestones, the Franklin Badge, Paopu Fruit, The Moonstone from 'Rapunzel's Tangled adventure', Warp Topaz, Pandora's box, The totems of the night (The bracelets that the PJ Masks use) and the PJ Crystal, the trident of Atlantis and the Ink Machine.

Nova, Paradox Queen and Will arrived in the hideout.

"Ah you're back…I presume 'Dark Zero' is in hiding now?" Peepers asked.

Nova nodded.

"Luna Girl was appointed to lead in 'Dark Zero's absence but….You're a good commander too, sir" she explained.

"Do you wish to help the Dark Disney Knights on their missions?" Peepers asked.

Nova nodded.

"Since loosing Charis, I need more to do" she admitted.

Peepers went to his desk and began typing.

"You three get settled in, I will figure out what to do with the remaining items in the meantime" he stated as the trio headed downstairs.

With 'Dark Zero' gone, 'Avocato' (AKA Valarina) took his place as temporary President after Shadowy Venomous returned her picture, allowing her to regain her original identity once more.

Nightfall helped us return everyone home from the PJ Masks to Anne and her friends:

In Amphiba, with Nightfall's help, we returned Anne, Sasha and Marcy to the correct part of the world they had left so the story could continue naturally.

The box had reverted the gems' to its white faded state when they all returned since 'Dark Zero' had used it incorrectly.

Anne was returned to the Toad Tower and was greeted by the Plantars.

"What happened to you? Are you hurt?" Hop Pop asked, worriedly.

"I'm fine now it's just that experience was crazy" Anne admitted while shivering.

Then she recalled what had happened before Marcy, Sasha and herself had been kidnapped.

"Hop Pop, The toads want to kill you for starting a revolution!" Anne cried.

"Say what?!" Hop pop exclaimed.

She showed him the inspiring poster of him titled 'Freedom'.

"What's the plan?" Wally asked.

"We have to bust out of here" Anne stated.

Wally showed his blue boomshrooms (mushrooms that explode like bombs).

"And we can make it explode right?" he asked.

"We can't do that if we're still inside" Anne pointed out.

So, they started to form a plan, given that Grime had not been returned to Amphibia yet….

When Vanellope returned to the Internet in her naïve game universe, she reassured Ralph's worries by keeping in touch with their hologram call devices before she and Ralph had to go to work in their respective games.

"Do you think we'll see our new friends again?" Vanellope asked.

"Yeah, I have a feeling we will. See ya next Wednesday" Ralph said with a smile.

"See ya then" Vanellope said with a wave as the call ended.

When Gekko returned home (after his friends did), Catboy and Owlette along with PJ Robot gave him a big hug.

"I'm sorry, I was gone a while" Gekko said, with a hint of regret.

"We're just happy you're back safely" Catboy reassured him.

There was a brief pause.

"Gekko…did you give the luna crystal to Luna Girl?" Owlette asked.

Gekko avoided eye contact.

PJ Robot made a noise which resembled the sound of the words 'Tell them, Gekko'.

Gekko sighed.

"Yes… but I'm trying to get through to her. I had no choice but to give Romeo access to the HQ because he threaten to hurt Gris and you guys if I didn't. I'm truly sorry I hid that all from you" he said, sorrowfully.

"Romeo got pretty close to breaking our PJ Crystal" Owlette noted out.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Gekko cried.

"You….sort of missed that adventure…" Catboy added, awkwardly.

There was then silence.

"Gekko, I think we need to take a break from each other" Owlette suggested.

"Um ok…but for how long?" Gekko asked, nervously.

"We don't know but probably until we're able to trust you again" Catboy stated.

"Alright" Gekko said, disappointedly.

He then looked around.

"Er…where's Arsène?" he asked.

"He still hasn't returned from his hunt searching for Masque Ombre after kidnapping you" Owlette replied.

Gekko sighed.

The four heroes returned to the HQ in silence.

 **(after Metal K-0 is seen recruited in** **Shadow Fire: The Turbo tales)** On the second floor of the hideout outside of time…

Infinite and Metal Green were still preparing for their plan to affect 'True Reality'.

Since the pair had last been seen together in the keyblade Graveyard, They had acquired a few more helping hands: Mimic, a shapeshifter recognised for his dark coloration, suction cups on his hands and feet, white eyes with black sclera, and wrinkly mouth, Metal KO, 'Project SKT' nicknamed Sirena (a hybrid creation of Eggman's from the DNA of Tail, Sonic and Knuckles with Infinite's mask on and a syren template) because of her seduction aura and Metal KO, a cold and stubborn version of KO, who had his hair but the spikes were upward (and shiny), his whole body was metallic with a purple core that was a back booster, pincer arms that could turn into arm canons, with wheels for feet, glowing red eyes and a purple aura.

"Do you think they'll be good enough to help with this plan?" Metal Green asked.

"Yes, since 'Dark Zero' is in hiding now, we'll need all the help we can get" Infinite stated as his phantom Ruby pulsed with energy.

Meanwhile….

A corridor of darkness appeared behind Masque Ombre as she was visiting Pure Heart Valley to recruit other villians but from a different employer who called themselves 'The Unknown'.

-The end-

 **Cutscene:**

 **Agent Z got a message on his boss' ship computer screen.**

 **'Go to the red and black ship in the Final Space universe, help the titans and other villians fulfil their potential. You are one of the people that have been chosen, don't let the good guys find out.**

 **The Unknown'.**

 **He smiled as he brought the ship to that part of the multiverse (or Omniverse), leaving his boss with Peepers and Meteora #1 in the hideout outside time.**

 **-End of Cutscene-**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this story, The PJ Masks' and Amphibia 'epilogue' part will reappear in my KH4 story eventually (it will be a very long wait). The conclusion to the Masque Ombre plotline will occur in a future story._**

 ** _Regarding what will happen next with the Universal Knights, the 'Universal knights stage four-Infinity Space timelines' story has some of those answers. It will be a little while as I need to finish the Endgame chapters (only two of them) for that to happen._**

 ** _Then there will be other stories that occur afterwards before the Halfa-war arc._**

 ** _I shall reveal the very long timeline in its current state before I go (and yes I did really enjoy my birthday yesterday_** ** _?_** ** _This will be another gift to you all)._**

 ** _Current state of the timeline:_**

 _1942- Captain America the first avenger occurs in the MCU_

 _The 1950's in the background of 'Who framed Roger rabbit'- Sammy was kicked out of Hollywood and left to find a job elsewhere when his cannon brother died so he plotted his revenge_

 _1980's- Nick Wizard and his brother were born in early 80's_

 _Mid-way- (Nicolyne and his brother Trevor are teens and young Nicolyne accidently discovers Negaduck and the cast of cartoon villains)_

 _A few months after- Their parents die after a fire occurred in their house, Trevor survived and Nicolyne blamed Trevor for it and broke off from him after he took him to the early 90's_

 _1995- Captain Marvel occurs in the MCU_

 _1998- Grace Quade is born_

 _-somewhere between 1999 and the noughties: The experiments seen in 'Detentionaire' that cause Grace to have fire and energy abilities occur in that world (the flashback from chapter 27 AKA 18.8 of 'Magical Disney 4: The magic awakens')_

 _2000's- PIXAR is working at Nick when Nicolyne ran into her, they have a chat but she loses touch with him_

 _2003- the flashback from 'A Earthbound Memory' occurs_

 _2004- within the Kingdom Hearts universe, Blake Ryo lost his world 'City of Lights' to the heartless_

 _2005- Blake stumbled upon earth 1 (reality) by accident and discovered the history of the Walt Disney Company_

 _2005-2011- Grace met Sky in the Kids Next Door and had adventures before being decommissioned at age 13 (in between mission, she played Kingdom hearts 1 and 2 with her sister and had a innocent crush on Sora)_

 _The Rouges side quest- The beginning of Heroes (The past part with Walt Disney) Occurred_

 _2012- the Rouges are formed: 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 1' occurs (different dimension)_

 _Nick Wizard met Riley and she started forming her revenge plan_

 _May 2012- Patch is born_

 _25th September -Patch is brought home after receiving his collar inspired by the ones for 'Up'_

 _2013- 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 2' occurs (different dimension)_

 _-Goof Troop and Ducktales (the original) occurs in their universe and in Disney Town before Goofy becomes a captain_

 _-Years pass in that world and the two goofy movies happen when Max is a teen/young adult_

 _2014- the Disney Knights are formed, Minsk starts his attack on Disney and wasteland (the first half of 'Magical Disney')_

 _-Mid-2014 'Tyrone' emerges and kidnaps Robin Williams (the second half of 'Magical Disney')_

 _-Towards the end of 2014- Vanitus tries to take over Gravity Falls while borrowing some design details from Kuvira (The last part of half of 'Magical Disney') (part AU in the Gravity Falls universe but partly happened)_

 _-2015- Sammy kidnaps Roger Rabbit in revenge (The events of 'Race to save Cartoons')_

 _-A few months later (still in 2015 so September onwards) the events of 'Saving our Childhood' happens that continues into 2016_

 _Before the end of 2015- Nick Wizard discovered the Knights' existence and sent messages to the dark Disney knights, Cinder, Yellow Diamond, Shego and the Saint Rose Crusaders before taking control of the Spongebob writers_

 _-The events of RWBY Volume 3 occurs conjugately with 'Saving our Childhood'_

 _-(Final Space time -not the 2000's-) Gary's dad joins the infinity guard and serves as a co-pilot with his pal Jack for the next 29 years in between precious time with his son and wife_

 _-'The many adventures of Naitus and friends season 3' occurs (different dimension)_

 _Early 2016- Nick Wizard debut (The events of 'The Magic Awakens')_

 _The chapter where Grace meets the rouges just before the first visit to Zootopia occurs_

 _-The Filler Flashpoint Paradox chapter occurs here_

 _-The 'birthday troubles' (my 18th birthday) chapter occurs_

 _-The first crossover with the rouges of times occurs and continues in 'The Many Adventures of Naitus and Friends season 3'_

 _'Dark Zero' is trained by Kylo Ren in ways of the force and is told that the tables has turned with the election in that year before returning to '2027'_

 _-In October-_

 _-'The Many Adventures of Naitus and friends season 4 final mix' (different dimension) overlaps with a few shorts_

 _The 'Magical Disney Shorts': 'Here comes a thought', 'something important', 'College and toon trauma', 'Future boy Zoltron and the Scooby mystery' and 'Teen Titan Villain Tryouts' (set before episode 67 of 'The Many Adventures of Naitus and Friends Season 4') occurs_

 _Around Halloween time- The 'Magical Disney Shorts': 'The shock in Traverse Town', 'Reyes' crush', 'Halloween try #2' and 'The Anime travels' (a combination of 'Adventure to Yokai Academy' and 'The Melody adventure') occurs_

 _-about a week or so afterwards: The 'Magical Disney Shorts' – 'The rock party', 'Flashback to Goblin Dogs', 'The all dogs go to heaven phase'+ The revelation (part 2 of the all dogs go to heaven' phase), 'The night begins to shine torture'+ 'Karaoke night'+ 'Milo's kidnapping' (Overlaps with the episode 'Onion's gang' in the Steven Universe timeline)+ 'The team building task' occur_

 _-In November…._

 _The Magical Disney Short: 'Bonfire night party', 'Thanksgiving party', 'The song parade', 'Ponies assemble' part 1 and 2 + the rest of the season 6 shorts (All season 6 MLP shorts or EQG shorts occur in the timeline like they do in the show) and 'The Magic school bus and X middle school danger' occur_

 _-The Zootopia arc in 'The Magic awakens' + 'The Many Adventures of Naitus and friends season 3' + The Robin hood arc in 'The Many Adventures of Naitus and friends season 3' occurs_

 _-Green and Anakin encounter 'Dark Zero in present at a Sith temple before he returns to his own time after getting some lessons from 'Dark Dan'_

 _-Green and Anakin travel 20 years into the future from 2016 with Silver's help and see a glimpse of what the world could be like if 'Dark Zero' was president of the world before returning back to their time_

 _-'The magical Disney shorts: 'Musical Mondays', 'Neverending story', 'Toy Story then dory', 'A foreshadowing poem'+ 'Kill La Kill- the scissor blade arc', 'The corruption of Disney, CN and Nick' part 1 and 2 and 'Patch's mission'+ The Miraculous Christmas special occurs_

 _-The rest of The many adventures of Naitus and friends season 3 occurs and continues with the start of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4'_

 _-The Christmas chapter occurs_

 _The New years chapter of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4' occurs with the start of 2017_

 _-In 2017-_

 _January:_

 _-The race through time chapter occurs (This overlaps with the Magical Disney short called 'The escape' and 'Steven Universe adventures in space' two partner + 'The New Crystal gems')_

 _-the rest of Steven universe season 4 after 'The Crystal Temps' related short occurs_

 _-The first half of Steven Universe season 5 up to 'Pool hopping'_

 _-The Magical Disney short: 'What if Epcot City was made', 'turmoil in Traverse town' + 'The extract Over-Tale mission' occurs_

 _-The Magical Disney shorts: The Trollhunter capture + Protecting Moana (Occurs at the same time) and 'The lego Movie mission' short_

 _In February:_

 _-The magical Disney short: Feburary Fairy Tail Adventure and 'A sleepover in February'_

 _after the fairy tail short(mission return Items and the times race come along with the Steven Universe space shorts before this):_

 _\- The 'Magical Disney Shorts': 'The Awesome rescue' and 'In a world of pure imagination' occur a month of each other_

 _Valentine/ February sleepover_

 _The Namor arc conclusion (In chapter 21 in the main story)_

 _-A majority of the Magical Disney Volume 4 shorts occur (They occurs as they do in the show)_

 _Other Development adventures (Outings, Dates etc) + 'The song of Family' Magical Disney short_

 _The 'Magical Disney Shorts': The TMNTs, MLP Regal Academy and 'Help I'm a fish!' shorts called 'A changeling can change', Buff frog's small adventure (occurs in a different timeline from Star's show but is connected to it through Reyes), 'TMNTs' discovery of a new footclan' (Plus all season 5 shorts), 'Going to Regal Academy', Any cult-creating short like the barbie, Kubo, Pony and the first half of the samurai Jack adventure shorts that all happen during 'The Magic awakens' and 'The non-Disney fish adventure' occur_

 _The mid way point of 2017- Nick Wizard discovers the page foreshadowing the Junior Disney knights_

 _Star vs bomb season 2 shorts (With a small Toffee twist)(From 'Magical Disney Shorts') (This starts from 'games of Flags' onwards and includes the teaser for 'Into the wand')_

 _-The last three RWBY shorts (All of Volume 4 from 'Magical Disney Shorts' which includes: 'Two steps forward Two steps back', 'The Great War', 'Kuroyuri', 'Taking control, No Safe Haven and connecting the dots' etc )_

 _The Librarians season 3 shorts occur at roughly the same time frame as the RWBY ones_

 _-The Magical Disney Short 'The RWBY Opening theme song off', 'The nightmare', 'The Rozen Maidens' (which overlaps with 'Into the wand- the great foreshadowing), 'The Kingdom keepers rescue+ Infinity Train'+ the Keepers part of 'Pizza thing'+ 'Reflection and the keepers', 'The feeling of Rebellion' + the INK cutscene teaser, 'Dr Alchemy and the paradox event', 'Going to the Trolls' world'(Which continues with the 'Labyrinth' short), The TMNTs short 'Dark Plight and Shredder's might', 'The future hints', 'Hanazuki and the dark moon squad (Overlaps with Hanazuki and the new moonflower) and 'The lions of the outlands (rewrite)'occurs_

 _The flash season 3 shorts_

 _Star wars Rebels short: Thrawn's revenge (The rest of season 3 followed in an adventure short) (April 2017)_

 _The cult of Chernaborg meets with Savitar and controls the darkness slowly spreading_

 _Some chapters of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4' occur (Including the that's so raven one)_

 _Parts of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4' like the elementals chapters and the Shira chapter overlap with Oswald and Libra's solo mission: Stop the darkness spreading before the last battle and occur afterwards_

 _The magical Disney Short 'The threat of Savitar' occurred_

 _The magical Disney short 'The start of Aku's plan' occurs_

 _The fight with Chernaborg (Seen in The many adventures of Naitus and Friends season 4 final mix occurs)_

 _'The Magic awaken' Chapter 20- The final battle (roughly June 2017)_

 _Mission Skullgirls occurs_

 _The 'Magical Disney Shorts': 'The war with Toffee' (Covers the events of Battle for Mewni arc) (Nova's introduction) occurs plus 'Eclipsa's Escape' and 'The multiverse collision' Note: The Aku parts occur in the time period (World wise for him) when Samurai Jack is not present_

 _(In the last week of August, two weeks after 'The Magic Awakens' ending) The RWBY Chibi/ Volume 5 Team Test (For the other Disney Knights to become Universal Knights) Note: Part of the event seen in 'The Magic awakens' chapter 20 occurs in this story for the sake of continuity after volume 5 as this story is in Remant's 'recent past' from the perspective of the Knights -for the most part-)_

 _(In the Final Space Universe) Gary's dad seeing a small part of the rift when Gary is only 5 before hanging out with him_

 _-Gary's dad go on a few missions with his friend Jack for 3 years that make up the 29 years they've been pilots together_

 _-Gary gets a visit from his future son and closes the breach after giving him the location of the second bomb, Jack becomes LC and gets rescued by a small ship piloted by a small pink alien with mess hair known as Eric_

 _-This was the moment LC first saw Mooncake upon realising from his new form that he needed the green creature as he flew away and ended up with the Scarlet Lance_

 _-Gary and his mother attend his dad's funeral but isn't given the emotional support he need and eventually is abandoned in his treehouse…_

 _-When LC returned to the base on earth, he uses his position to mould the Infinity Guard with his own touch (corruption) with a commander as the first candidate (and then one of the soldiers to start a butterfly effect slowly)_

 _-seeing how he took over Terracon Prime as his home base, a small resistance of 50 ships was started by Zora only to be captured by Terk_

 _-Avocato, who was an elite solider on a bunch of different missions on the planet Yarno, had no idea what his boss was like. At some point, he rescued an alien called Clarence from illegal merchants and got him work at Terra con prime before being acquainted with Terk, his co-worker_

 _-A yellow/purple lizard alien reported Avocato's skills to the higher ups_

 _A few years past (In Final Space), Avocato is promoted to second in command_

 _September:_

 _-The 'Magical Disney Short: 'The protectors of the ever realm' occurs_

 _-Steven universe season 5 from 'Can't go back' to 'Made of Honour' occurs_

 _-Side mission 8- the possible lead up to a second gem war (the big reveal)_

 _(Goes into October) The Kingdom Keepers crossover and The 'Magical Disney Short 'The Steven paradox' (Part of season 4) overlaps_

 _The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C.2 (A behind the scenes Magical Disney Test story) (Overlaps the KK adventure)_

 _-GEN:Lock season 1 occurs-_

 _The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 1 occurs at the same time as 'The link to Aku' in the background_

 _The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5's scene section of Tazma, Nova and Yen Sid_

 _-The flashback part of Side mission 2- Chaos, questions and possible mysteries occurs_

 _Side mission 4- Coco and the hidden pistachios (Green's investigation)_

 _(November)The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5's scene with Patch and Grace (4 weeks after the Kingdom keepers arc)_

 _The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 1 (the November part) occurs here_

 _-Lord Commander getting wind of the Scarlet lance discovering Mooncake and kills them after they refuse his order to hand it to him. Mooncake escapes again so LC gives his second in command the mission to find him_

 _(December) Morgan and Elsa's wedding happens in Mewni_

 _During Green's mission to Drake city, he's called to help TT Robin in a reality Infinite created (seen at the end of 'The Many adventure of Naitus and his friends season 4 final mix')_

 _Mission Rouge One_

 _Nova and Paradox Queen scheme to convince Aku to help them (spurring a plot to kidnap any underrated heroes like Penn Zero and his friends…)_

 _The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 1 that covers Christmas (before New year's)_

 _-The last chapter of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4' occurs_

 _The end scene of 'The Many adventure of Naitus and his friends season 4 final mix' with Paradox Queen, Honoka and Nova meeting to help 'prepare' for 'Dark Zero's arrival (on Nick Wizard's Behalf) happens_

 _(2017 ends and 2018 begins)_

 _The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5's scene of Patch's reunion with Grace and then the section with Patch's nightmare onwards (Minus the 2027 scene) 4 weeks later_

 _The Rouges side quest- The beginning of Heroes (The present day stuff happens in between season 4 and 5)_

 _The many adventure of Naitus and friends season 5 occurs simultaneously with 'Magical Disney Side Missions'_

 _Side mission 1- Rescue in Terror con Prime (In March)_

 _Note: all Final space events apart from when it's in the main part of the universe (where Earth 1, our reality, is) occurs in the unknown future year the show is set but placed in a sort-of order based on information given._

 _Side mission 3.1- Patch's mission (during the Emoji Movie and Green Lantern arc)_

 _Side mission 5- The Wayne mystery regarding Maleficent (?)_

 _Past events in 'Final Space' occur: Zora is sent to Zetakron Alpha to await execution with Terk_

 _Universal Knights: Mission True Imperial Legends_

 _Enlightenment: phase 1 to 'Universal Knights' (in March while all the main heroes are distracted with their own group or solo missions)_

 _(May) Side mission 2 (with Bernice)_

 _Descendants 2: Uma's Debut (Universal Knights TEST mission)_

 _The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C.2 (A behind the scenes Magical Disney Test story) Extra end scene with Mardoc and Stone_

 _Side mission 10- Welcome to the Wayne progression and mystery (unfortunately unable to happen)_

 _-The magical Disney short 'The semi-final' (The start of the 60's batman adventure) occurs_

 _-The adventure with 60's Batman and Robin continues from the 'Semi-final' short_

 _Side mission 1: The scene with the Lord Commander (From 'Magical Disney Side missions')_

 _-Green's X-factor team is assembled to help Green on a scout mission when Patch is returned to Grace after the set time for Nightfall's time mission is arranged. Green was called for a Universal meeting in a top-secret place outside time in the year 2027(covered in the Ducktales story)._

 _Avocato looking for someone important (Mooncake) on small missions before re-joining the fleet_

 _-The end scene of 'Magical Disney Side missions' chapter 1-Angel Dust and 'Valentino' (Actually Valarina) Meet while Nova, Tazma, Paradox Queen and Mardoc receive a message from one of Thanos' children (the Black Order) to help target Xandar for the power stone (In June)_

 _-A few different Side missions to 'Tron Uprising', 'Hazbin Hotel', 'Apple and Onion', 'Craig of the creek'_

 _Side mission 3- Tron Uprising (the downfall of Tron) (May not get written)_

 _-Justice league and Aquaman occur in the DCU timeline_

 _-Avocato betrays the LC and doesn't kill his son, having to look for Mooncake again in fear of his son dying and is demoted to Bounty hunter again_

 _-Avocato's bounty hunter team look across the multiverse a second time for Mooncake_

 _A Duck blur adventure occurs (In late summer time) (June/July)_

 _Rapunzel's Tangled extended adventure- a Universal Knights story (covers season 2 and the mysterious warrior)(crossover with Big Hero 6 series)_

 _-Carmen Sandiego (The Netflix show) 2019 and Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? occurs_

 _(Final Space time) (5 years in real timje) Little Cato (aged 13) arriving in Terror con prime to the jail cell_

 _(Final Space time -an unknown year that isn't 2018-) Gary meets Quinn for the first time (5 years ago in Final space time before episode 1)_

 _(In August) Side mission 6 - Gunmar's takeover and the eternal night!_

 _-The Gunmar arc conclusion in the end of 'The many adventure of Naitus and friends season 5' (To be replaced by the Side Mission's ending with some scenes from 3 Below spliced in)_

 _-3 Below season 1 happens at the same time as season 3 of Trollhunters_

 _Angel's friends adventure_

 _The Magic School Bus fieldtrip_

 _Wander's war of an adventure_

 _The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time (Chapter 2: the part that occurs in August)_

 _(Late August/ early September) The Hollow: A Universal Knight mission_

 _PJ masks Origins- The flashback stuff 20 years before the series and the present-day stuff a year before season 1 of PJ Masks_

 _A PJ Masks night adventure- (with Patch) (during season 1 in the PJ Masks timeline)_

 _-The conflict before Infinity War (about the same time as Patch's mission)_

 _(October) (specifically half-term near the end) An Earthbound Memory (a Universal knight story)_

 _-(a week after 'A Earthbound Memory') Mystery of the Franklin Badge_

 _-Chapter 2 of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time overlaps with 'Mystery of the Franklin Badge' (the part that occurs in October)_

 _Side mission 8- the possible lead up to a second gem war (the big reveal) (Discontinued)_

 _-late December(after Christmas)-_

 _The Kingdom hearts interval story (Covers parts of 0.2 and KHXU + Backcover) (May include Nova and Evil Morty training)_

 _The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 3 overlaps with The Kingdom Hearts Interval and KH3(my story)_

 _The scene set after 'Sonic Forces' in A Duck blur adventure! Occurs just after Nova was accepted as a back-up option (a little while before Young Xehanort reappears but after Even is re-recruited by Saix and becomes a nobody again)_

 _\- Kingdom hearts 3- The road to War Universal knights edition (The REAL Second Keyblade war) - (2019 in real time -January-)_

 _\- The 'Magical Disney Shorts': the part where the box from KHUX is discovered (within the KH3 story)_

 _The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 4_

 _-a KH4 story (or 7) (Beginning of the 'Lost Masters' saga) Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning)_

 _-The episode 'Dark Plaza' occurs in this story and then about 2 months later 'TKO Rules' happened_

 _-The episode 'Big Reveal' (Referenced in Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning) occurs about a month after 'TKO Rules'_

 _KH4 Tales of the Radiant Garden gang and others (overlaps with Kingdom hearts 3- The road to War Universal knights edition and Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning)_

 _-TBA: Possible other KH stories…._

 _(About march 2019) The Search for NES_

 _Possible other adventures with other new cartoons coming soon-TBA-_

 _-The lego movie occurs_

 _-The unikitty show occurs somewhere in this universe_

 _-4 years pass in the lego movie universe and the Lego movie 2 the second part occurs_

 _Spider-man into the spider-verse_

 _Side Mission 11- seeing the spider-verse_

 _An adventure with wiki/Titan_A.E.- TBA_

 _(November) The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time Persona 5 chapter occurs_

 _-Something to do with Chicken Little or X-files TBA_

 _A few more stories that cover 2019, 2020, 2021,2022,2023, 2024, 2025 and 2026:_

 _-Hazbin Hotel (TBA)_

 _-Long gone gulch(TBA)_

 _(2020) Quest for the bird guardians- a universal story (The parts with the Universal Knights is on the 1st September)_

 _-The episode 'Carl' occurs the following weekend from 'Let's Get Shadowy' (You're a Good friend, KO and Red Action 3: Grudgement Day occur during that week that 'Let's get Shadowy' falls in; So before 'Carl')_

 _The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter (with Noodle Burger boy and Balthazar Bratt)_

 _(2021) Dragon Files: A Universal knight Mission_

 _The Dragon Prince chapter of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time_

 _The Digimon/The Dragon Prince crossover overlaps with The Dragon Prince chapter of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time_

 _Events of the Final Space show from episode 1 up to episode 5 take place in Earth 42-FS_

 _Universal Knights occur (in the year 2027)_

 _The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter that covers Another part of Obake's distraction plan along with 'Cataylst', 'Mayura' and 'Chameleon' from Miraculous_

 _Side mission 12- a new star in Paris!_

 _'The Rise of Capitaine Lupin' occurs (Crossover story) (timeline wise is in the middle of 'Universal Knights' after Cameron gets his bracelet but before the PJ Masks meet the universal knights)_

 _-A possible mission for Sora and co to help the PJ Masks within season 3 of the show (another year after 'The Rise of Capitaine Lupin' in universe) (To occur within the KH3 story)_

 _Side mission 7- mission to Xandar before Infinity war! (In the middle of 'Universal Knights' after Nova leaves)_

 _The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C.2 (A behind the scenes Magical Disney Test story) ending scene (with Aku)_

 _Note: This is during the years Samurai Jack is not present for in a condensed time period)_

 _Side mission 13- Mission report_

 _(two months after Universal Knights in Aku's time) Universal Knights Stage two- Aku's plan!_

 _The rest of the Samurai jack chronicles (As in my version of the end plays out)_

 _The extra scene of Universal Knights Stage two- Aku's plan! (a few days before the multiverse story)_

 _-The events of 'Emara: Emirate's hero' occurs_

 _Universal Knights: Across the multiverses (sequel to Universal Knights)_

 _'Dark Zero' wins the election but still helps LC open Final Space just as Thanos appears (the infinity Crossover ending) which helps create Kaito's Halfa future_

 _-Final Space episodes 6-9 happens (Green and Patch reappear with Nightfall in episode 7 to assist in her 'mission' against Mooncake)_

 _The Infinity war crossover overlap story Universal knights stage four-Infinity Space timelines (some events occur after Final Space episode 10 -covers both Infinity war, endgame and elements of Final Space season 2) (overlaps with the multiverse story)_

 _-The ending of Final Space Chapter 10 occurs (within the crossover story)_

 _-Smash Bros Ultimate world of Light occurs at the same time as Infinity war in the Nintendo universe_

 _(8 months after Endgame in MCU time) Spider-man: Far from Home_

 _-The final fight with 'Dark Zero' in Universal Knights: Across the multiverses occurs at the same time as 'Spider-man Far from Home'_

 _-After 'Dark Zero' goes into hiding from his 'defeat', Kaito from his halfa future leaves a few things behind in 2027 to inspire his 'past' self (just before the Junior Disney Knights are formed)_

 _-The episode 'Dendy's Video Channel' occurs_

 _(late June)-The great mirror escape and sneaky surprises- A Universal knight story_

 _\- (In July) The next chapter in the aftermath of Infinity War- Birth of a Legend (Pokémon: Birth of a Legend)_

 _-A potential Undertale story (TBA)_

 _-(In August) The Dark Disney Knights meet their new comrades and get their new status Omniverse Knight (The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time)_

 _-Possible future stories after Infinity War (TBA)_

 _-Another story about Patch (TBA) Patch's Origins Tail_

 _-Potential future stories: Adult Luna Girl makes a new friend etc_

 _-At an unknown point in the future (In the Disney/Pixar universe), PIXAR was created, her parents made sure she didn't find out about her dual heritage until she stumbled upon it by accident_

 _-sometime after she met Danny's descendant and had three children_

 _-She had her memory wiped and was taken to the 2000's until her children were old enough to try and find her_

 _-Her memories were triggered by her encounter with the young Nick Wizard, enticing her to return to her own time and gather her own forces_

 _-Coral and Kaito figure out who their mother was and go to the present (past to them) to reunite with her (In the process meeting the third sibling Libra)_

 _-PIXAR's former husband gets a call from PIXAR regarding herself and the children (The PIXAR side of the conversation is seen in 'The Magic Awakens')_

 _-At some point, Kaito returns to find future video game villians_

 _(In the Junior Disney Knights' time) -In certain points in time, the Junior Disney Knights are born_

 _-Coral returns and stays in the future_

 _-The future section of the Auradon chapter from 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4 final mix' occurs: Nick Wizard visits Coral and gives instructions regarding 'Plan C' (actually Plan D) involving Evil Morty and Nova_

 _(4 months later) the future parts of 'Quest for the bird Guardian- A universal Knights story' occurs (To Coral, the time loop stuff has already happen and is in the past from her perspective)_

 _\- Universal knights stage four-Infinity Space timelines (the Halfa war arc) which covers:_

 _-While their parents are in their 40's/50's (Roughly), The Junior Disney Knights is formed_

 _-Young Xehanort returns to the time of KH3 in that universe to keep the timeline intact after his defeat at the hands of the Junior Disney Knights_

 _Kaito meets the Junior Disney Knights again (after they formed the day before) after his halfa 'accident' and Debut appearance (chronologically)_

 _-Possible future short stories on the Junior Disney Knights (TBA)_

 _(The very distant future) Later on, Kaito starts a Halfa uprising after Reyes' 'accident' time travel trip forward_

 _(young past Coral is replaced with 'Quest for the bird Guardian- A universal Knights story' Coral as soon as time loop ends to avoid paradoxes) While Coral is in the Halfa future at first there's a time loop but after returning -again- once she blackmailed Hank in the past, the time loop stops)_

 _(about 7 years later) -a Resistance is slowly formed by the time the Junior Disney Knights are kidnapped (from the resistance against 'Dark Zero')_

 _-The future scene with the Flash, Catboy, Oswald and the Future Wolfys and Luna girl with Coral and Kaito from Universal Knights: Across the multiverses_

 _-At some point, PIXAR returns to the future to reunite with Coral, Kaito and Libra_

 _(20 years pass in Final Space time)-Nightfall's future occurs due to 'Dark Zero' and LC's actions in the events of 'Universal Knights: Across the multiverses' and the titans are unleashed onto the multiverse when Mooncake, in anger, opened final space when LC ordered him to in retaliation_

 _The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5's scene of Nightfall in the future worrying about Gary_

 _-Other future: The Junior Disney Knights are saved and Nightfall gets to be with her Gary (happy Ending)_

 _-Alternative future (20 years after 'The Magic Awakens'):_

 _'Dark Zero' is now the president of world and has minions that look like characters from bad cartoons with a small handful of knights left._

 _Green and Anakin from 2016 see this future with Silver's help and in their horror after seeing 'Dark Zero's true self, return to 2016 to prevent this future._

 _In this alternative timeline, the heroes do not win_

 ** _I shall see you all in the infinity story with the starting chapter of the endgame half of the first arc._**

 ** _Grace, out!_**


End file.
